Stuck in the Park
by AntionetteEva
Summary: Hope was an regular girl. 'Was,' is the key word there. From being a social outcast with a dark past to being the supposed chosen one of the prophecy. On an not so regular day, Hope was sucked into the world of Regular Show. So join her as she regularly gets into some freaky stuff with Mordecai and Rigby in attempt to return home in a not so regular fashion, just as Fate would want
1. Teleportation

It was a rainy Monday within the 'glorious' city of Scottsville, Kentucky; where two girls-who are best friends sat inside of a comfy local McDonald's restaurant. One enjoying a fruit and walnut salad with a diet Coke (for she was vegan), while the other munched on a 20 piece chicken nugget with tangy barbecue sauce and a peppermint mocha.

"Girl, you are too good for him. He checks out every girl he sees, I think I even saw him winking at our school's biggest loser, Lucas Hall!" A very pissed off Hope attempted to reason with her best friend, Ray.

"I'm sure it's just a phase kinda like the cycle of a cell. Anaphase, telophase, or interphase in mitosis. Hope," Ray paused in her speech to lay her tattooed, left hand on Hope's right hand," I appreciate your concern but I'm almost 19. You are 17, do you catch my drift?"

"No, not really. I'm only 17, remember? I must not understand your level of understanding!" A furious Hope exclaims, knocking her salad to the dull gray tile floor, which an employee scurried to tidy up.

"Hope, that isn't what I meant at all! What I meant was that you don't need that kind of stress on you in this point of your life. You graduated just last month. You're not even an adult in the eyes of the law. You,re not even healthy all month round, your diet is quite unhealthy for someone your age." Ray said trying to soothe the angry teenager. Though she would never admit it Hope was like her replacement of her little sister. They both had ash blonde hair and blue eyes, but their personalities were polar opposites. While her true blood sister, Aqua, could be kind she was usually wearing a cold mask over her true feelings. Hope, however, was very mature for her age, hot-headed, and cried if she injured any living animal.

Hope swatted, not aiming to hit, at a fly that had landed on the lid of her cup. "Ditto, I'm an unhealthy almost adult who can't help her best friend with a simple task." Flipping her ash blonde hair over her shoulder pushed her chair back and muttered an apology and with a quick nod of her head fled the cozy restaurant to the pouring rain that awaited her. She would never own up to fleeing, so Ray always described it as a retreat. Ray was also used to these actions, when Hope was in an avoidable situation she fled, err, retreated. While Hope was obviously getting soaked in the downpour, Ray ordered another peppermint mocha to sip upon.

* * *

'Stupid Ray, I'll show her that I'm not some irresponsible brat.' Hope's mind screeched at her. Within a moment's notice her light pink American Eagle sweater was already soaked, giving her body constant chills as she confidently walked back to her motel room, which was three blocks at most away. Her phone started to ring.

**"I've Got The Whole**  
**World In Front Of Me**  
**I'm Not Letting Go 'Til I Say**

**This Is My Life**  
**I've Got It All**  
**Right In Front Of Me**  
**I Won't Let It Go**  
**There's No Way**"

With anger fulling her actions she snatched the phone out of her pocket of her ripped Levi jeans, "Yes, who is calling my phone on this lovely day?"

"Child, you are a perfect match to what I've searched for." An ancient, coarse voice replied.

"Who is this? and what in the hell do you mean?" Hope questioned the mysterious caller.

The caller laughed. A laughter filled with bitter amusement. "Who? More like what! I'm the one who chooses if you awake on the 'morrow's eve. If and how you shall die. I am Fate, my child and you shall be my champion. You shall change a tale that brews disaster at every wake, one that which the innocent are all subject to an unknown enemy."

"This isn't funny. This is rude and wrong. I'm on-" Hope with tears swelling in her eyes slammed her phone on the concrete and proceeded to stomp it to pieces. Terrified she ran to her sanctuary, her motel room. Her heartbeat pounding in her ears, the plump raindrops stinging her face, the sound of her gasping for the now dry, flat air; all this seemed distant now. Then... darkness.

* * *

"Hey, are you alive?" The voice was all I heard after what I guess is a blackout. I immediately

"Poke her with a stick!" Another voice said. They continued to bicker back and forth.

"What, Dude, why would I do that?"

"She might be dead! We need a place to dump the dead body! And a story!""

"What dead body, Rigby?"

A nearly contagious laugh, "exactly."

Suddenly I was filled with newly found energy. And like any completely sane person I jumped up and screamed, "I'm not dead you fucking bastards."

They exchanged bemused glances and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "You... youre pretty funny!" The smaller of the two-a raccoon-exclaimed.

"And you're fucking short! Now where the hell am I?" I scream at the raccoon.

"Um, well excuse me. But you're shorter than Mordecai here." The raccoon screeched in reply.

"Who the hell is 'Mordecai'?" I ask to piss him off further, I'm not going to be nice to somebody who was going to dump my corpse.

"Dude, lay off. She has to be confused, waking up in a strange place." The blue jay, whom I assume is Mordecai, snaps shutting Rigby up. He turns to me," this is the park and you kinda just, well how do I put this, fell from the sky. And before you ask; I'm Mordecai and my friend here is Rigby."

"Nice to meet you," I greet in attempt to break the ice. The blue jay, Mordecai, was pretty attractive. But he was a bird. "Wait, did you happen to see a girl with shoulder length purple hair with me? She was wearing a hot pink corset and a really short black skirt." I interrogated Mordecai and Rigby.

"Well, no you kinda fell from the sky, remember?" Rigby snapped.

"Did you fall from from the sky or were you just born as short as you are at this very moment?" I Attempted at a joke, and miserably failed.

"Okay, but you're an Avian too, so was your friend human?" Mordecai looks kinda confused.

"Nice try but we both are human." I smile a cheesy grin.

"Look, your causing trouble at the park by distracting the employees. I suggest you leave." A fiery voice boomed behind me.

"Well, shit..." We three -me, Mordecai, and Rigby- mutter in unison.

* * *

**So how did you people like it? I think it went well, don't you? I'm not exactly great at writing fanfics but you know. 'If you want to become better you must practice.' So constructive criticism is welcome, feel free to leave your thoughts on my work. R/R**


	2. Kenyangi?

Thanks** for the views, guys. It really motivates me to continue wit my story :) which we all want...right? But I'd like to thank those who took a moment of their day to follow/favorite/or view my story. I'd name you off but the last time I even gave a slight nod of recommendation to a past viewer of a past story, she flipped. And those whom wish to have their OC as one of the stars in my story I'd like if the OC forms (that is what I'm calling them) were like this if you guys don't mind.**

_**(EX.)**_

_**Name: Jamie Jones**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Race: Raccoon**_

**Age:**_** 13**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Background Story:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Romantic Interests:  
**_

_**Get it yet?**_

**But onward with the story, shall we?**

* * *

"Err, right; sorry, Benson?" Mordecai apologized.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots to get to work?" Benson screeched at Mordecai and Rigby.

"I'm sorry, Benson. You're their boss, correct? I was just asking them if they had seen my dog, Anthony." I say putting on an innocent act.

"Don't let her lie to you, Benson! She was just getting these digits." Rigby lied, flexing his nonexistent left bicep.

Benson and I traded disbelieving glances, "is that so?" Benson questioned me.

"Oh yes, sir. Now that I have his digits, I'd love to come work with him to get to know him better." I fake swooned, barely stifling my fit of immature giggles.

"Well in that case your hired. We could always use the extra help, these two morons never accomplish anything." Benson replied with a rambunctious laugh.

I look around to see if this place suited my everyday social needs, making a mental list:

[ ] Friends/enemies

[ ] Entertainment

[ ] Unwavering Cell Reception

[ ] Open Spaces

[ ] A house (not cheap motel with vermin).

Yep, everything seemed to check out perfectly in my books. Now all I needed was my older sister, Paige; then I'd be in heaven. Or it could have a little boutique or tofu stand. "It would be an honor to work here with Rigby and Mordecai. We've really hit it off." I exclaimed with sarcasm dripping of my words.

"Good, cause you start right now! Now, GET TO WORK!" Benson screamed causing the glass dome to turn fire engine red. And then he stormed off.

Mordecai's phone rang.( -_- FTW)

**Hey, hey old bean  
And you to baby sweetness  
Yeah, this is Pops, and I'm back in the studio  
And I didn't have to break in this time  
I'm back as a special guest by special request  
And I want to thank my son for loaning me this microphone once again**

"Hello." He greeted the caller after he flipped open his black Horizen phone. "What? Are you sick, you're a bit hoarse." He paused. "Umm, yeah. Okay? Sure. It's for you." He hands me his phone.

Hesitantly I put the phone to my ear to be welcomed by the ancient voice that 'totally' brought me to this wondrous place. "Hello, my dear. How do you fare in your new life. I figured based on your personality you'd be happy as an Avian, for they only can bare one to three children per birth. Yes, my dear, before you question my purposes you are here for a similar reason, just not that one...yet."

"First things first, my name is Hope Lyn Jamie; use my name. Second thing, why am I a bird? Third thing, what is your name? Fourth thing, where and why am I here." I interrogate the continuously unknown caller.

A woman in white appears in a cloud of grey dust snickering and I drop the phone. "Questions and answers, all the same. Ask one, you get one; quite like a game. Now I believe I shall start the game?

They belong to me  
They belong to you  
They can make you feel happy  
or make you feel blue  
They never end  
until the day you do?

What am I?"

I laugh at the level of this riddle," thoughts." I look to notice that that the once livid green landscape of the park is now a lifeless grey, and everything seems to be frozen in place.

"Very good, it seems, ask away child." The woman in white commands me.

"Very well, what is your name?" Might as well get the simplest of the questions out of my mind first.

"My birth name is Kenyangi. But, you can and shall call me Yang, 'Mother of Life'. Now I believe it is my turn." Yang flips her ivory white over her right shoulder.

They say it can come from your ears  
it can also generate fear  
some people love to do it  
indirectly some chew it  
it's not welcome in a house  
it's quiet as a mouse  
What, pray tell, can it be?

What am I?"

This one was a tad bit more difficult. "Err, smoke?" I ask, praying to God that I am correct.

"Correct," Yang flashes a devious smile, ",not so confident anymore are we?"

"That was two questions!" I accuse Yang.

"A statement for a statement now is it? Very well my statement is that you've lost your chance at any more answers on this outing." Yang disappears in the same gagging grey cloud and in her previous place is a note. I walk up and examine it.

_Child,_

_I must admit, some have made it as far as you have on this day.  
We must do it again, truly. And to answer a few of you questions that I  
am positive are brewing within you confused mind. God, put me here to  
choose a champion for him. If you can adapt and survive in this  
dimension, you shall be handsomely rewarded. I must bid you farewell  
for the time being._

Your Loyal Guide,  
Yang

"Hey, you okay?" Mordecai suddenly awakes me from a daze by waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I never told you my name did I?" I ask just remembering that simple fact.

"No. No, you didn't you must be pretty stupid to forget to introduce yourself to your new fellow employees!" Rigby snaps.

"Such big words! I'm so proud" I snap back, I turn to Mordecai. "Welp, my name in Hope Lyn Jamie."

"That's cool and all but what should we do now to celebrate?" Mordecai asks running his hand through his feathers.

"Well, bitches... I think we should work!"


	3. Coffee Shoppe Anyone?

**I'M SO SORRY; I'M TERRIBLY LATE. School has been really stressful with drama and assignments!My social worker banned all contact with my mom. So I have had a very difficult time coping and been VERY depressed. I'm in a mood (been in this mood alot lately -_-) that I really don't give a shit if anyone gets pissed at me for thanking them. SO, *sigh* I would like to thank Cutie Kyuubi for reviewing and following my story. Seriously, thank you *gives a virtual cookie*, enjoy! So on with the story?**

* * *

**PLACE: Inside the Park**

**Time: Twelve-thirtyish**

* * *

"Raking leaves is SO HARD!" Rigby Complained for the seemingly millionth time.

"Short stuff, mabye if you'd actually do something more often you'd be used to a little manual labor." I grumble, wiping at the light layer of sweat on my brow.

"But you're sweaty too! And it's SO HOT!"

"GOSH, CAN YOU BE ANYMORE OF A DRAMA QUEEN?" I hollered at the small raccoon.

"STOP TALKING!" He screeched, throwing the rake down onto the ground. "Come on Mordecai, we don't need her to get on with our lives."

Mordecai stopped raking and glanced between Rigby and I with a conflicted look plastered onto his face. "Umm, I'm not sure Dude... Benson might actually fire us this time if we slack off."

"But you'd stay with this annoying Raven instead of hanging with your best friend? I mean look at her, she isn't anywhere near healthy like us we could contract a disease. And I'm sure she is use to people ignoring and ditching her." Rigby attempted to persaude Mordecai.

"What the 'H', dude? There ain't no way you could be that mean to Hope like that. She seems chill and maybe-" Mordecai was cut off by me.

"He is right. Don't defend me! I'm not _'chill', _I'm annoying! I'm not healthy or pretty! I don't have any friends, nobody liked me except Paige and Ray. And now I'll never see them again." I couldn't hold myself back, I fell to my knees and started to sob.

Everybody I'd every met told me how worthless I was. It didn't matter if I did something as simple as coloring outside of the lines, I was a failure. When my father would beat me thats all I ever heard, how _I_ fucked up. That or how my mom should had of aborted me when I was still in the womb. Ray and Paige where so far away, probably dimensions away. And I'd pissed them both off before Yang or Fate **(*cough*CRAZY BITCHES*cough*) **or whomever took me from my world.

"Whao... Akward." Rigby says taking a few steps from my unstable, weeping form.

"Dude, you broke her!" Mordecai screamed at Rigby, he turned his attention to me and put his left hand on my left shoulder. "Hey, umm, do you want icecream? That helps me out when I'm sad."

"Come on, leave her. Lets go see Margaret. If you bring her she'll probably start thinking you two are dating, which will take your chances of having her!" Rigby tried once again to have Mordecai ditch me. And once again it was all in vain.

Mordecai picked my shaking slender frame up bridal style and started to walk pass Rigby. "Coffee shop now!" He hollered back to our tiny, asshole companion.

Looking back over Mordecai's shoulder, I notice Rigby tridging with his head down at a slow pace behind us. And even though I felt like shit and was still crying, I couldn't help but let a happy smile erupt on my face. Even though in this place-where I'm currently trapped in- I recieved an enemy immediatly, I had also gained a friend... Or atleast I hoped so!

* * *

Mordecai had carried me to a cozy little Coffee Shop, where it was really quiet and, how do I put this, dull? Yes, dull sounds about right. It had yellow everything. Walls, floor, table, you name it and guess what it is. You guessed right, yellow! It's name was ironically, '_Coffee Shop'._ Creative right? But after Mordecai and I explained why my whole face was tear-stained, and Rigby denying all of it, Eileen and I where in a battle of our thoughts on the seemingly touchy subject to the mole.

"Rigby would never do that!" A furious mole, named Eileen, declared in Rigby's defense. "He is too kind a person!"

"Eileen, he did, I promise I'm not lying. He has been dick since I got here." I tried to get the angered mole on my side. The only one who seemed to believe me was Margaret and Mordecai. And thats only because he told her it was true.

"And then I, 'blah blah bullshited' all this shit too!" Rigby lied to the gullible mole.

"See he didn't do it, she has you tricked Mordecai!" The mole became more enraged. Maybe she likes him? "I mean, look at her, she might be really good at lying."

"Whatever!" I snap, holding up my right hand to show it has the end conversation. "Margaret and Mordecai believe me, you and...him don't. Woopidy-fucking-doo. I'd like to place an order. And I'm sorry I caused disloyalty and problems between friends. Redo?" I ask, putting out my left hand as an offer of a restart.

"Sure!" Eileen cheerfully chipped, shaking my hand immediatly. "What would everyone like?" **(A/N BTW I never pay attention to what they order so it's whatever comes to mind, OKAY? Okay.)**

"I'll take a Double-Expresso Shot." Mordecai ordered.

"I'll just take a Eggnog Latte." Rigby called.

"One Pumpkin Spice Latte for me." Eileen said to herself.

"Just coffee with milk and sugar." Margaret said.

"This is going to sound so wierd but I'll just a cup of water," I pause," with ice."

"Hold up, we got a badass up in here!" Mordecai joked, causing us all to laugh, earning strange looks from the other patrons in the Coffee Shop.

So after a little kidding around and everyone having a good time, Rigby asked me why I broke down. I tried to dodge the question by saying,_'I must go powder my nose'_, and trying to climb out the restroom window. I failed, I failed quite horribly. The window was to small, so I was forced to go and face the music.

Everyone greeted me except Rigby who pointed out that my sweater had got a dirt smudge on it and asked how I had gotten the smudge.

"Well I'd love to explain why I'm dirty and why I had a break down but, my brother-in-law's friend's father's grandmother's sister's aunt's turtle died, and yes, it was a tragic death. I simply can not go into the details!" I insisted.

They looked at me like I was crazy. Mordecai smirked.

"So are you going to the funeral, we'll come with you." He said innocently.

"Unfortunately there is a disturbance in the force, and it is not with me right now. I never go anywhere without the force, Skywalker strongly advises against it. So no, no funeral." I smile and shake my head, causing everyone to go into a fit of laughter.

"You're not that bad, you now that right?" Rigby asked.

"Nope."

And the rest of the evening went smoothly. Except when Mordecai and Rigby played Punchies over the last cup of coffee. But it was still was great!

* * *

**And TA-DA! Another great (slighty longer) chapter :). Hope ya'll liked it. If ya'll want to know I'm basing Hope's past on my own, but I'm changing it a bit. Like who did what to whom. But please R/R. Later, guys!**


	4. Don't Open The Book!

**Thank you, my faithful readers! I'm not busy studying for tests or hunched over my desk doing the horrid thing we are forced to do called homework, so figured I'd treat you (and my sister, yes thank you Maureen) to a new chapter. Also, I'm just putting it out there, today was great; I've started a new chapter, had a pizza party on the bus, and my older brother proposed to his girlfriend, err, fiancé. And those who have submitted an OC they will pop up in a few chapters.**

**And GHS, I'm still taking OCs, knock yourself out. In fact, submit two, if you want, I plan on using most of the OCs.**

**ALSO THE BEGINNING IS MORBID,DARK,AND SAD! NO LIKE NO READ THAT PART OF CHAPTER. ONCE AGAIN, MORBID BEGINNING CHAPPIE. WILL SAY, "OKAY NOW READ!" WHEN SAFE!**

* * *

_I set on an uncomfortable, shiny metal chair. A stranger was facing me, across the long metal table, he gave me a feeling of something I'd never felt before._

_'Hope, Paige will be here soon. Now, I need you tell me your story.' The male, black Police Officer told me in a voice I wasn't used to. Was it the thing id been told that only the good little boys and girls get? Was this voice one of comfort? Pity? Sympathy?_

_'But I'm not sure if Daddy would want me to tell. If I make Daddy mad I'll be punished.' I tried to tell the officer._

_'Your daddy can't get you now, he is in a far away place, one that he can't hurt anyone in. Wouldn't your mommy want you tell listen too us?' He tried again to get me to tell our family's secret._

_ What he didn't know that my daddy told me what to do in case strange people wanted to know our secret, I'm not supposed to tell. Its what made our family our family. It made us all special. Daddy only did it because we were bad kids. We did things wrong, he was teaching us a lesson; how to do it right, how not to get caught, how we were different. I was his favorite, he taught me the most, he told me that after he gave me pain I would get better. So far, I'd wait a little bit and I'd feel better, Daddy never lied._

_'But Daddy was nice, he was teaching us to be good! He never was mean, he only hit us to teach us. Me and Paige, we are bad kids! We need to be taught right from wrong, Daddy said so! And it don't hurt long, it goes away after awhile.' I screamed at the seemingly unprepared officer, whom flinched at my outburst._

_'Hope, how old are you?' He asked, quite timidly, preparing himself for a possible second outburst._

_'I'm eight, Mr. Officer.' I reply quietly._

_'Kid, when I was your age I'd never been hit once, it is never your fault. Your dad is the bad one, he needs to be punished. Do you want to see your sister in a pool of blood again?' He questions, taking his black and blue hat off._

_A image seems to flash before my eyes. Its my sister, Paige, lying in a pool of her own blood, her breathing shallow. Blood rushes out of her nose and a wound on her head, plastering her dark brown hair to her forehead, her shorts and shirt are long past bleach's help. She tries to crawl towards me but her left arm is bent at a weird angle.'Run. I'll be fine I've already called them, hide.' She whispers._

_'Do you understand? He won't be able to hurt your sister or you. All you do is have to admit he beat and abused you. Say them, please. You'll be saving you and possibly your sister's life.' He states._

_I take a deep breath and shutter. This could be it. This could be the end of Paige's pain and tears. She could be happy. I even could be happy; safe. I let out my breath slowly._

_'My daddy beat us.' I state, a tear sliding out of my eye. I take another breath, but this one, I was free._

* * *

**OKAY NOW READ!**

* * *

I jolt out of my sleep, falling out of the white couch, hitting my head on the brown coffee table. I look to the left to see Mordecai, Rigby, and some strangers sitting at the kitchen table chatting about work and nonwork related things; quite like old friends.

"Hey look at the new girl." The human-lollipop hybrid said, "fell out of bed, jolly good show!" He started clapping and giggling.

"Pops, meet Hope. Hope, this is Pops, he is a park manager like Benson." Mordecai motioned back and forth as introductions were given, then he got me acquainted with a yeti named Skips.

"Nice to meet you." Skips said after shaking my hand.

"OI!JDD JJHUAD HDUHDA PIEMIDD DFFSDH KJDKASDLD HSHKDJAHD?" Rigby yelled with his mouth cramped with cereal, sending flecks onto the table.

"What?" Pops asks Rigby.

Rigby swallows his mouthful, "I said, 'OH! HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT THE TIME WE SAVED THE PARK FROM A GIANT VIDEO GAME MONSTER?"

I rolled my eyes, "yes, because that totally happened!"

"IT TOTALLY DID HAPPEN! ITS NAME WAS THE DESTOYER OF WORLDS!" Rigby shrieks, eagerness to tell the story illuminating his eyes.

"Its actually true, I was there." Pops said, giggling. "I brought balloons. They flew away. Bad show, very bad show that was!" He is no longer giggling, he looks as though he is sad he lost his balloons. When I go to comfort him, he burst into more giggles.

"Umm, no offense but I believe the balloons part more than I do a giant video game character came to life and you all defeated him, Pops. Now can we do something believable?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

Mordecai pushes his chair back and starts to turn of all the lights. "Everyone, we are going to play Zombie, I-"

"I love this game. Especially the zombie part!" I smile so big it hurts my face, I start to help him with the lights.

"How do you play Zombie?" Rigby asks.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Mordecai and I say in unison.

"Umm, as much as I'd love to play in the dark and run like a child, but the dark and I have history. Strange things find sanctuary in the dark. I'll be working in the garage don't under any circumstances come into the garage. Understood?" Skips says heading towards the door.

We nod.

"Good." And he went to the garage.

"OKAY! Now to play Zombies. First things first, no lights, if you're it and you tag someone they are it with you. AND FIRST ONE TAGGED IS IT." I scream.

"Okay. I nominate Rigby." Pops says.

"You I like." I say, laughing. Pops and Mordecai join in.

"Fine, I'll be it! But you're dead first! Go Hide!" Rigby stamps over to the corner and slowly counts to one-hundred and thirty.

Mordecai grabbed my left shoulder and started practically dragging me up the stairs. We fumbled our way up the stairs quietly, well as quietly as to blind people can. We stopped as the top where we can hear Rigby at exactly thirty-three in his counting.

"I swear, he is so slow." I whisper to Mordecai, whom chuckles.

"Come on, he'll never find us in the attic." This was my turn to chuckle.

We quickly tried to find the stairs by running our hands on the each side of the hall. Eventually, we felt a crack in the wall and out of curiosity, I scraped at it, turning the crack into a hole. The hole began to allow a freakishly bright purple light through.

"Mordecai, come look in this hole!" I whisper-screamed at the Blue jay.

"What the 'H'? Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm too young to die, there could be serial killer on the other side of the wall." I joke.

"Fine." He said, hinting that he was a little annoyed.

He lowered his head to the hole and quickly gasped. "Come look at this!" He ordered.

"Umm, okay?" I walk over to the light and left my head fall to the hole...and head-butted the wall. "OWW!"

_'CRACK!' 'SMASH' _

"Wow, you must have a hard head!" He exclaims, gaping at the now much bigger hole in the wall. "Look inside now!"

I look up cradling my aching head and stare into the room in amazement. The freaky light was coming from a desk! I hop up from my position of the debris littered floor and walk over to the desk, to where Mordecai quickly scurries after me.

"Whao, Dude, this is epic!" He says as lowly as possible.

"Shush." I shush at him. I put my ear to the desktop and hear a _'hum'. _"Something is in here. Help me search the desk." He quickly obliges.

We tried all the drawers but they were all locked. Ticked off, I kicked the desk and heard something hit the floor. Looking down I see a letter. I picked it up and read aloud.

_"Date: September 9, 1976_

_I'm writing this letter to warn anyone who find this letter to not open the book; the thing is evil. Vile as it maybe, it possess great power, a power not of this word. This book has taken my life source from me. With every use it will take three years off your life. This book will drain away your looks, personality, and intelligence. I warn you once more, DON'T USE THE BOOK!_

_-Doctor Magi_

_P.S. If you choose not to listen to my letter the key is under the mat."_

"Well that's kind of against the reason why you wrote the letter." Mordecai stated.

"Whatever." I huff, ripping the mat off the floor and snatching up the key.

I jog to the desk and practically throw the key into the biggest lock and turning it roughly. Jerking it open, I come face-to-face with a black leather bound notebook. It emits the _'hum' _loudly now that the desk isn't locking the sound up.

"Should we open it?" I ask Mordecai.

He smirks and nods.

I carefully open the cryptic book to have the purple light turn to a dark green one and pouring from the book. Voices begin to talk to one another, screaming, ranting, raving, and trying to calm one another.

Joking around I say, "I want a calm spirit friend, who is a fox."

The light disappears, leaving Mordecai and I in the dark.

"Did you break I-"

A haze of colors begin to flow from the book, flashing as though in a race and the winner is the one to live. After a long moment, the color stops on red and starts to form a person shaped mist. The mist quickly forms into a person who drops to the floor.

"What the fuck?" I scream and throw the book across the room. "Who are you?"

The small red Fox looks up from the floor, a wild look in her eyes, and calmly says, "Kris Ackerman."

* * *

**WHAO! THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? There you go Cutie Kyuubi, your OC is now in the story! Hope it was good, leave your thought on my work, your Oc(s), or ways to improve my work.**

**Kisses,**

**~AntionetteEva**


	5. Kris' Life Beforehand

**Hello**,** my dearest readers! I'm in a great mood, my cousin, Wyatt, was just released from the hospital today. Isn't that great? Well this chapter is about what Kris Ackerman-the newest character in this AMAZING tale-was doing, her life before hand, and her past. Why am I not putting it in a new chapter that continues the story? I'm only doing this because I'm a tad bit lazy and I feel if I put it all together my sister, Maureen(she tells me if there are any obvious mistakes, kind of like a Beta Reader I think), would get bored and not help me. So I would like to thank Cutie Kyuubi for allowing your OC, Kris, to be in my story.**

**FlamePrincess1351,****Thank you. ¡gracias! It means a lot to know my story is awesome, as you put it. Hope you've enjoyed reading my story as much as I have writing it.**

**TreytTuttle, bro thanks. I had no idea one of my closest friends and my favorite little brother was reading this. It warms my heart to know that you got off my Xbox to read, of all things. And a pizza party with you? Pshh! That's like inviting a sloth *shudder* to a sleepover.**

**Sophieloveerz, thanks for the review and following my story! And I didn't mean to make my story sound like yours,and mine was published first! I've never even read it; if I'm not studying, reading anime, or pre-writing a chapter of this story I'm babysitting. Don't worry, you weren't rude; you were saying what you thought. And thank you once more, but I'm sure your story's plot is just as good as mine!**

**Without having wait any further, let's learn of Kris' life before Hope opened that dreaded book.**

* * *

A red Fox, whom was sporting a grey T-shirt, Bell-bottom jeans, and sandals, walked out of a video game store known as 'Video Studio' carrying a game that was the hottest on the market. Book of Evil. Everyone was raving that it was better that Kris' favorite game, Dragon Phrase. She wanted to test and see if the game was what everyone bragged that it was.

Her phone started to ring.

**I threw a wish in the well**  
** Don't ask me, I'll never tell**  
** I looked to you as it fell**  
** And now you're in my way**

"Hello, this is Kris." She said elegantly.

"Yes, Kris, this is Benson. I've called to congratulate you." Benson said flatly.

"I got the job?"

"Yes. Congrats! You start at six o'clock in the morning, at the park. Does that sound good?"

"Good? That sounds great!"

Benson hung up, leaving Kris in the middle of a happy dance, which was being preformed in the middle of the sidewalk outside of the game store.

"I can't believe it! I got the job!" She screamed, happily into the now cloudy sky. "I've got to call to Mama and tell her the good news!"

She eagerly flipped her phone back open and dialed her mother's number. It ranged, for only three seconds though.

"Hello, Kris? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Her mother, Jesse, sputtered quickly.

"No Mom, I'm fine I just called to tell you I got the job. I'm the first official Park Groundskeeper! I still can't believe that, only one month ago, the Park opened!" **(A/N I'm making it like ten years before Mordecai and Rigby got their jobs. Sound good? It better be, I stayed up all night planning it out.) **Kris said, proudly.

"Oh, how great! My little Kris is growing up! Seems just yesterday your father and I were teaching you how to walk. *SIGH* Now your twenty-three, before long you'll be married and have a huge family like ours." Jesse sighed contently.

It was true Kris did come from a huge family. She had six brothers and seven sisters, resulting in too many nieces and nephews to bother to count. Kris was the youngest of fourteen. The only one who hadn't taken a wife or husband, which would be her ONLY spouse in her life. That was the family traditional ways, it didn't matter if he or she died, you were together til both were deceased.

"Mom, don't remember all the good times; every good memory has its equal bad one." Kris quickly reminded her mother.

"Oh yes, sweet pea. I forgot you father and I would like to hold a congratulations party for you. Is that okay?" Jesse asked.

"Mother, that would be great how about six, tonight?"

"Its a date. Love you, bye." Jesse hung up.

Kris was sure of it, her mom was planning something. If Kris accomplished the tiniest thing her mom would throw a party. And with every party her mom would try to set her up with a new man. What nerve! All her other sibling married at eighteen or younger, perhaps that was the reason behind her mom's determined ways.

Kris had her plans for the night, with that she called down a taxi to go home to prepare for her undoubtedly date.

* * *

Looking in the vanity, Kris couldn't help but feel gorgeous. She was wearing a right above the knee white dress with her everyday sandals, her face's features were enhanced by pink lipgloss, slight darker shade of red blush, and mascara. Her hair parted to the right and curled, giving her a seductive look.

She grabbed her yellow pocket book and proceeded to walk to her parents' three story green house.

Upon entering the house, her eldest brother,Jake, smothers her in a bear hug, which she gladly returns. Kris peers over Jake's shoulder to see his wife, Karen-a chipmunk-, and his sons Ron and Dan who are kindly waving out of respect for their aunt and sister-in-law.

She nervously waves back, her confident composure withering slightly. She didn't think her dad and mum would invite all of her brothers, sisters, their partners, and their kids. She never was a big fan of big crowds; when she was younger, she had to write and present a three-thousand word essay in highschool. She ended up fainting and later on being revived in the nurse's station. Even if the large crowd is her family, it was still a large crowd.

"Sweetie, come here and giving your dad and I a hug!" Jesse playfully commanded of Kris.

"Yes, Mams! Hi, Dad!" Kris released Jake from their loving embrace and stormed over to her mum and dad to form a group hug. "Dad, I did it! All the school and extra time I put into my education, finally helped me in life."

Her dad, Tim, stroked her blazing red hair and kissed her forehead. "Kris, if you worked at McDonald's all your life, Jesse and I, would be proud of you." And handsome white yeti entered the den, fidgeting every now and again.

"Um, Mr. Ackerman, I don't believe I've met your last daughter. If I may ask, where is she?" The muscular yeti asked, nervously.

"Skips, I would like you to meet the youngest of my children, Kris. Kris, this is Skips, the newest of the many bachelors your mom here has drug from their homes." Tim playfully winked to Kris and Skips.

Kris blushed, "I believe you're sadly mistaken,Mother, I don't plan on taking a husband yet." She turned to Skips." I'm sure you're a nice fellow, but as flattered as I am that my mom picked a suitable date for me, I'm not looking for a date or to be courted."

Skips let out a laugh. "I'm not your date, I'm your co-worker! Your mother invited me to tell you the ropes over dinner. And I'd love to be your 'date' as you put it."

Kris' blush worsened, "Um, this is pure awkwardness... Want to chat about work or something? You know something not totally date related to?" It was her turn to fidget.

Skips shrugged."Sure."

Skips and Kris got along great that evening. Both of their moods skyrocketed when they discovered that Jesse had cooked one of their favorite dishes, Lé Cräb. That was their night of meeting however, over the next two months they quickly became good friends. They eventually developed mutual affectionate feelings for one another, the day they both got the courage to act on those feelings... Well, I'll let you find that out.

* * *

Kris was in the park, picking up litter that some lazy moron had been surprisingly too lazy to walk the five feet to the trash can to throw it away. She was about tired of being the only groundskeeper, the work was almost overwhelming to do on your own.

"Hey, Kris! Come up to my office!" Benson yelled from his office window.

"Sure thing, Benson." Kris yelled up to the Gumball machine,who was her boss. She ran up the stairs that led to her boss' office, panting she stuck her head in the door. "Good Morning, sir. May I refill your coffee or possibly *COUGH* get a raise?" Kris smiled.

"You're fired!" Benson joked. "Better yet, clean the study and we'll talk about the raise."

"Really?!" Kris gaped.

Benson fake gasped. "But you've been working so hard, perhaps you don't need a raise after all."

Kris turned to walk out of the grey, boring office. "Study. Got it, boss." She laughed out of how close she had gotten to the other Park workers in the small time frame of two months. Never did she think she, stuttering and all, would get treated like a sibling on her first day. The study was a light lavender color with golden carpet; it had four bookshelves-one on each side of the room against the wall- stuffed with books on various subjects, a desk in the center with a bound package on the top of it, and a red loveseat by the door. Kris dusted, vacuumed, and shampooed the carpet and the furnishings within the medium sized room.

She was now bored...

VERY bored.

She sat at the desk, fiddling with the twine that kept the wrapping in place on the package. Within a moment, Kris had fiddled the twine out of a knot, which caused the wrapping of the package to slowly open itself, revealing the content within it. Kris, being curious, couldn't help but to look at the book. Turning to the first page, it read;

_"Day one 09/07/1867_

_Today I, Doctor Magi, have discovered the secret to immortality. My genius mind, my elegant love, my brilliant son, my intelligent daughter, I thank thee. You all have given me the ability, the skill, and the hints to unlocking this major goal in life. I will record the recipe for the potion so that the world, if I am unable to share this great secret, may learn of it._

_Ingredients:_

_-12 flowers of the deadly Nightshade  
__-24 petals of Black Roses  
__-6 leaves of mint  
__-1 pound of green sand  
__-5 feathers of Eagles  
__-2 Elderberries  
__-23 grams of Lithium_

_To cook them all you must do is smash them till they are no more than pulp, mix with boiling water, allow to set, then drink. I must warn you that it is indescribably bitter."_

Kris felt as though she was intruding on someone special moment, she quickly flipped to a new page, which said in very big bold,

_"Degenen die buiten, kom binnen."_

Now Kris was confused. "Degenen die buiten, kom binnen?" She asked.

The book began to shake within Kris' paws, causing her to drop it. A creepy white light beamed from the book to the ceiling. Kris felt a huge gust of wind that swept her from her spot on the floor, towards the light, she screamed...

* * *

**DA DA DA! Hope you liked it. Here is a challenge for my lovely reviewers. What does "Degenen die buiten, kom binnen" mean? Its Dutch, there is a hint. leave a review telling me what you thought. **

**Kisses,  
_AntionetteEva_**


	6. Some Bonding then Some Plotting

**So a lot has happened this week, first a bombing in Boston then an explosion in Texas. I'm curious about how someone can be that horrible that they can do something that can endanger someone's life. -_- But honestly this week has me wondering, wondering what would happen if more people where apart of the bombing or if more people injured and or hurt. Horrible as my thoughts are, I will try to make this chapter long and good, not depressed or morbid. Hope you wondrous readers like the last chapter.**

**-Cutie Kyuubi,**

**Thank you again for the constant support on my story. And I don't speak French or Dutch, I know English and am currently learning Spanish, my little brother is learning Dutch and helped me think of what the book should say. And I agree, to many people make it as though Benson is the bad guy. I think he just gets mad because Mordecai and Rigby almost never do their jobs, then whenever they do some freaky shit happens.**

** 341,**

**You were right, thank you for taking time out of your day to answer the challenge. I was terrified that my brother gave me the wrong translation. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. If you are interested, you are welcome to submit an OC, I plan to use most OCs that get submitted sometime or another during this story. And sorry if I misspelled your username, the computer I'm currently using won't let me have two tabs open at once.  
**

**Also, if you want to you are welcome to PM me some ideas, I'll say who the ideas came from. I'm going to try my hand at putting some French and Spanish in this chapter, translations will be at the end.  
**

**GO UP, READ THE LAST LINE!**

**DON'T BE LAZY, DO IT NOW!**

**That is all :3...**

* * *

Hope was bored and when Hope is bored, she will do almost do anything to have fun. "Kris, why were you trapped in a book? Being trapped in a book sounds like a bit of fun."**  
**

Kris snorted. "It's not fun, believe me! All you can do is walk around in a made-up world, talk to dead people, and you never get any older. How old are you anyways?"

This time Hope snorted. "That does sound boring! And I'm seventeen, the book said that if I used it, it would drain three years off my life. To put it nicely, it was a sham."

Kris turned on the TV and flick through the channels rapidly. "Do we have any Gummy Worms?"

"What kind and why should I give you some of my Gummy Worms?" Hope asked.

"Any kind! I love me some Gummy Worms!" Kris exclaimed.

Hope and Kris shared a high five. Mordecai and Rigby busted through the door. "OOOOHHHHHH!" They started spinning in circles, fist pumping.

"I can't believe you did that, Mordecai!" Rigby screamed in excitement.

"I can't believe I did it either, Rigby, or should I say, Wing-man!" Mordecai said and laughed.

"Dios, ¿alguna vez se callaran?" Hope said obviously annoyed.

"Whoa, you speak German?" Rigby said surprised.

"Elle parle l'espagnol, j'ai cependant, parle français" Kris stated. Kris had learned quite a bit about Hope in the past two hours they had been alone together.

"Mordecai, look now they can plot against us and we would know nothing." Rigby said, suspicion showing on his face.

Hope huffed at Rigby's idiot ways. "So what were you dancing and parading about for, Mordecai? Let me guess. Umm, Rigby proposed?" Hope playfully joked.

Mordecai fake swooned. "I wish, but I have a date with Margaret."

Hope's heart felt as though it had broken. She had no idea why she felt this way. She couldn't help but think, 'I can't like Mordecai, he is my friend. And it will turn awkward.' "Congratulation, Bro. I'm happy for you. So where are you taking the lovely lady?" Would Hope admit to what she was thinking? No, not ever. But she could just tag along!

"Well, I'm thinking of taking her to a simple place. Maybe, either Dumpling's or Olive Garden." Mordecai said.

"Why, don't you let us teach you some things you should know about wooing a girl?" Hope asked in an innocent voice.

Mordecai replied, "Hope, I'd love too, but I've already kissed Margaret before."

"What?!" Hope shrieked.

"I did, but only once. She don't remember it though." Mordecai looked depressed, but managed a weak smile.

"What? Why? How could someone forget that they kissed someone?" Hope asked, feeling sorry for her fellow bird.

"I went back in time and made it to where she didn't remember. She didn't like the kiss, I had bad breath." Mordecai said sadly.

"Je suis désolé, c'est terrible!" Kris exclaimed from the couch, which she was laying on.

"Sí, mi amigo." Hope nodded.

"Rigby, mind helping me get ready for my date?" Mordecai said in a sing song voice.

"Sure!" Rigby cheerfully chirped, following Mordecai up the stairs to their room.

Kris waited til they were out of site to talk to Hope, whose face had fell slighty as soon as Mordecai had mentioned his date. "You like him, don't you?"

Hope looked at the floor, dodging Kris' questioning gaze. "I can't have him he is head-over-heels in love with Margaret. And why would he like me?"

"Hey, you're pretty; no, you're gorgeous! And I'm sure this Margaret girl don't have any thing on you. I've only known you for two days-since you summoned me from that dreaded book. Does she know Spanish and some French? Granted, I taught you a tad bit of French, but I'm sure she don't know any of it, I'm sure that is a no." Kris attempted to pep talk her newest friend. "And I know what its like to like someone you can't have. My crush used to be my co-worker, Skips."

"Thanks, Kris. But you liked Skips? I mean its cool, you fancy who you fancy. He still works here, you know." Hope said.

Kris smiled. "I'll see him later! How about we have a date of our own?" A devious smile erupted on to her face that soon was plastered to Hope's face as well.

"This is why we became friends!" Hope said proudly.

* * *

Hope and Kris ran to Hope's room to try on different clothes, so they would have some air of class about them. They tried on many different combinations of shirts, jeans, skirts, and dresses.

Kris settled for her everyday Bell-Bottom Jeans and sandals with a off-the-right-shoulder white and black shirt. She applied light blush, black eyeliner, sparkly light pink eyeshadow, and clear lip-gloss.

Hope was sporting a green Hollister shirt that came right above her belly button, a black skirt that came two inches above her knees, and knee high black and purple Converse. She was wearing lip gloss, mascara, and pink eyeliner.

Hope looked astounded at herself in the mirror. "This is what I look like?"

Kris chuckle oblivious to Hope's past. "Well, duh! You look like that! Haven't you ever seen a mirror."

Hope allowed a nervous look to pass though her eyes. "Kris, I know we just met like three days ago, but if I told you a story that was so unbelievable you have to take my word you it. Will you listen to my story?"

Kris nodded.

Hope began. "When I was born, I was born a second child. My mom was overjoyed; my dad however, despised me at the moment I was out of the womb. As I grew up, my mom taught me everything I know; from home remedies to sowing to hunting. My mom...she was my hero, my shining star, my reason and only way of living; one day she just didn't wake up. That was when I was six, the next two years after her death, my dad beat my sister, Paige, and I on regular basis. Then when I was eight, a policeman found me and I told him every thing. A month later we lived on our own, I didn't have to hunt, so I gave up on the everything-from-animals lifestyle and became vegan. I started school and was put in a higher grade due to my mom teaching me to a fifth grade level, I graduated early, a few weeks ago to be precise. Then on one faithful day, I got into a fight with my best friend, stormed off, and fell from my world to yours. Heard anything believable yet?"

"Hey, remember I was sucked into a book a decade ago? Anything can happen here!" Kris playfully ruffled Hope's black feathers. "Let's go, we have a date to crash."

Hope rolled her purple eyes. "Once again, this is why we are friends!"

* * *

**This is not one of my best works -_-...**

**So this was a bonding chapter, you learned a lot about Hope's background, and Mordecai finally got some luck with Margaret; all in a day, right? So I'm going to give the translations now...  
**

**Dios, ¿alguna vez se callaran? - God, do you ever shut up?**

**Elle parle l'espagnol, j'ai cependant, parle français- She speaks Spanish, I however, speak French**

**Je suis désolé, c'est terrible! - I'm sorry, that's terrible!**

**Sí, mi amigo. - Yes, my friend.**

**Can someone please tell me if I got the French right? I'd ask my sister, but the last chapter was to long (as I warned you) and she quit helping me. Also, if any of you have a question, leave a review asking it. I'll reply to them as I have done in this chapter. **


	7. The Date Part One

**So**,** I'm finally home; THANK JESUS! My Nan's house is nerve-wracking as hell. I probably won't be able to update for the rest of the week, the huge test towards the end of the year are coming up. So I'm forced into testing mode... Yay. I'm also behind in my work -_- and possibly will be grounded from FanFiction and Facebook. So... Onward towards the messages.**

**TreytTuttle,  
Thanks for the Dutch. But, that is all I am saying to you, you red ringed my Xbox!**

**Cutie Kyuubi,  
Thank God, I was fretting that I was way off on the French and the Spanish as well. I only just started learning Spanish two weeks ago.**

**Alex-Kurotani,  
Thanks for following my story! I truly hoped you have enjoyed it so far.**

**Now, to the story.**

* * *

_Hope sat around a fire in the middle of a thick forest with her sister, Paige. _

_Paige's dark brown hair was in a messy, careless bun. She was dressed in rags of what used to be a white blouse and leggings. Paige was sixteen, would be seventeen in July. What was left of her throwing knifes stayed in her homemade belt, which were made out of the hide of a wolf they had slain three months ago._

_"I'm sorry." Paige said, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen upon the two sisters._

_"It's not your fault, if I wouldn't have ran after the deer we would be at home__, not awaiting Father to find us without our supper." Hope curtly replied._

_"I'm just as guilty as you are, if I had not of thrown two of my knifes at the deer, it would not have fled." Paige insisted._

_"Whatever, it don't matter we both are going to get beat. There is no way around this one..." Hope paused in her speech to pluck her bowstring, "I'm just scared this will be the last one." Hope cast a fearful look around the woods._

_Paige sighed. "Maybe we will be better off in the woods, even if its only for a little bit. We can hunt, start a fire, and we know our deadly plants from our edible ones; we can survive here for a while."_

_Hope looked thoughtful. "Let's say we do stay in the woods for a little while. What if Father finds us, Mother doesn't like the woods, she won't be here to save us."_

_Paige nodded and allow a silence to once again fall on the duo. Hope began to pick at the dying embers of the fire. _

_"I'll get firewood." Paige got up to leave and retrieve the firewood. Paige was about six minutes away from the camp when she saw the deer that had escaped her clutches, two knives still in it's left side. She stealthily drew one of her three remaining knives, aimed, and let it fly. _

_It hit the deer in it's left front leg emitting a crack, the deer fell to the ground. It quickly became aware that it was in danger and tried to get up and flee again, but it would fall after each step on it's front left leg. Paige felt a pang of guilt, this deer might have a child, if so, the child would die without it's mother._

_'It is either it or mine and Hope's.'_

_Paige went up to the injured deer and put it out of it's misery, received the knives she had lost trying to end the deer."May you rest in peace."_

_She ran back to the camp, to Hope. "Hope, I found our dinner for the night! Help me carry it back here to the camp!"_

_Hope nodded and started to follow Paige at a brisk pace. Out of boredom, Hope began to sing._

_"The woods are very dreary,_

_I'm starting to feel weary._

_The soles of my shoes are gone,_

_Long ago eaten by Time's hunger._

_Why must I be alone on this long trek to Death,_

_Without any breath?_

_The words are blurry,_

_but I am no longer listening._

_No one listened to my plight,_

_Claimed it to be a blight,_

_So I set their home alight!_

_Fire, darkness, envy;_

_All played a major role._

_Once I was in love,_

_But with a shove,_

_Off he went,_

_To the void."_

_Hope made up the morbid song/poem. We arrived to the dead deer corpse, each trying not to fall over under the seemingly impossibly heavy body when they each tried to carry together. During which Paige couldn't get a thought out of her mind._

_'How in the Heavens did Hope come up with such a horrid song?' Paige shrugged, and pushed the nagging thought to the back of her_ mind.

* * *

Mordecai jerked out of his light slumber, checking to see if he was in the woods with Hope and her sister. Hope had given Mordecai a descriptive description of her sister and her life in the other dimension, granted Mordecai didn't believe that everyone was a human. That just seemed untrue. He didn't get why he was dreaming of Hope singing and hunting with her elder sister when he was waiting for Margaret to finish getting dressed up for their date.

Margaret. Finally he got the nerve to ask her out on a date, and she is the only thing he didn't think about.

"Almost done!" Margaret called from her room.

Mordecai nodded, knowing she could not see him. He thought back to the coffee shop. How Rigby dared him to do it. How his coffee burned when it came out of his nostrils. Margaret stepped out of her room, she did a little twirl.

"Margaret, you look stunning!" Mordecai hastily exclaimed. His eyes glanced at her dress. She was wearing a purple short dress with a v-neck, it had a black belt that was made into it.

"Thanks, Mordecai. Oh, your suit!" She screamed, hustling over to straighten out the wrinkles in his black and white suit.

Yes, he wore a suit. He was taking her to the fanciest restaurant in town, 'Lé Frânk's Lêgìñ. Where only the finest was welcome.

They hopped in a Cadillac that Mordecai had rented. On the way to the extravagant restaurant, they joked back and forth about how snooty the people who worked there must be.

"So, I hear you like bad boys." Mordecai stated.

"And?" Margaret said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't mean to impress anybody, but once I went to the movies, and didn't turn my phone off." Mordecai said, causing Margaret to burst out laughing.

"So, I hear you like bad girls. Is it true?" Margaret said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Well, not to brag or anything, I sometimes swim without floaties." Margaret said coolly.

Mordecai gasped."There really is no stopping you! Oh, we're here!"

Mordecai parked the car, got out, and helped Margaret out like the gentleman he liked to be in front of Margaret.

He walked up to the podium where they would ask to be seated. "Table for two, please."

The employee nodded and mentioned to for the duo to follow to their seats. Before taking his own seat, Mordecai pulled out the seat for Margaret. Unknown to both of them, two pairs of eyes-one blue, one purple-watched their every move.

* * *

"They got their table." Kris stated in a whisper, peeking out from behind a plastic plant. "And for a expensive restaurant, they got some cheap decor!"

Hope nodded, adjusting her binoculars. "And look at the color scheme; so drab!" Hope looked around and waved at a couple, who giving the devious girls terrified looks.

Hope and Kris attempted to army roll beneath a table, away from the plastic plant, but knocked it over. Mordecai and Margaret looked for whatever gave off the loud noise. From underneath the table, Kris and Hope took turns peeking from under the tablecloth.

After five minutes, Kris huffed in irritation. "Just go talk to him, Hope!"

Hope rolled her eyes. "You are just as bad as Rigby." She joked. "But he will wonder what I'm doing here."

"If you go talk to him, I'll get up and sing in front of this whole restaurant!" Kris offered, she really wanted them to end up together; they would give her cute nieces and nephews.

"If we could stalk him?" Hope asked weighing out her options. "Fine, but you don't have to sing to the patrons. I wouldn't make you do it, you get nervous in front of crowds."

Kris said her thanks then sent Hope tumbling from the table. Hope got up and his behind the plant they had knocked down, waiting for Mordecai to leave the table. As though by magic, Mordecai got up to use the restroom only three minutes after she ducked back into hiding. Hope ran around the perimeter of the room, beating her crush into the Men's restroom.

Mordecai walked into Hope sitting on the sink, when she hastily blurted, "before you ask why I'm in the Men's bathroom, I want you to know that I consider you my best friend!" She couldn't tell him she liked him. "I'm thinking of going back to my dimension! Should I? Rigby and the mole girl don't like me, and I'm jealous of you and Margaret. Kris and Skips are going to get married. Don't ask! I just know it's going to happen!" She was at a loss of breath.

Mordecai's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You're jealous of me and Margaret?"

She hesitantly nodded. "Remember how I told you I'd never been popular?"

Mordecai shook his head, he couldn't help but remember the dream he had; how her voice was one of an Angel's, the way even-as a youngster-her eyes sparkled with a deep sadness, and how she was worried over the littlest things.

"Well, I have a disorder. It's called Excessive Attachment Disorder. Since I've never had many friends, I attach to just about everyone I meet. I love Rigby to death, that's why I get hurt over his mean jokes." Hope said, looking down at the sink.

Mordecai looked Hope in the eyes, "come on Margaret and I could use some company anyways. I'm sure she won't mind. Oh, and bring Kris."

Hope gaped at her fellow bird. "How do you know Kris is here?"

Mordecai chuckled. "For one, her tail was peeking out from behind the plastic plant. And I saw her push you from under the table. Why are you here, Hopeless?"

Hope shrugged, pretending that them being here was a accident. "Well Kris and I were wanting some food and we saw you guys here, so we were going to watch you guys eat to see if it was edible."

Mordecai winked playfully at Hope. "Or you were stalking me."

Hope nervously laughed. "Oh, yes, you know it."

"Vamos, I watched Dora for that one!" Mordecai joked. He pulled Hope from the sink and went to their hiding place, pulled Kris out from under it, and went back to their table.

"Oh hey Hope! Who is that?" Margaret said, motioning to Kris.

"This is my cousin, Kris." Hope quickly said, earning a look from Mordecai.

"But she is a fox, you're from a different dimension anyways." Margaret pointed out.

"Yeah, but in my dimension, she is my cousin Joanie Jones. I've been trying to find my way home." Hope said.

"Okay so why are you guys here?" Margaret asked.

Mordecai came to the rescue. "They got hungry."

Margaret nodded. The food came.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to get you two's order. Its on the house." The waiter said.

Kris and Hope high-fived.

"Tofu salad." Hope blurted.

"Ribs with a side of Gummy worms." Kris said coolly, earning odd looks from everybody at the table. "What I love me some Gummy Worms!"

Once again, Kris and Hope shared a high five. "Epic!" They say in unison.

"So I don't mind if we have some company on our date, Mordecai." Margaret stated relieving the tense Blue Jay.

"Good to know." He smiled. "And Margaret, did you know that Hope wants to go to college?" He asked

"No I didn't know that. I passed high school with on the Honor Roll. Did you Hope?" Margaret asked out of curiosity.

"I passed with one of the highest GPAs in our school. I even won the talent show during the same year that I got sucked in here. What about you Kris? Mordecai?" Hope questioned her friends.

"I didn't want to go to college. I was fed up with school, to much stress." Kris stated.

Mordecai remained silent.

"What about you, Mordecai?" Kris asked.

He sighed. "Well to be completely honest, I didn't graduate high school."

Hope gasped. Kris remained silent. Margaret gaped.

"You were a high school dropout? It's not that bad, really! Paige was a dropout!" Hope said trying to make it not sound like such a bad thing.

"It really isn't that bad Mordecai!" Margaret assured him.

Mordecai muttered his thanks, then he jerked his head to the right and gaped. "Is that Rigby and Eileen?"

Sure enough when the three girls looked at the table Mordecai had gaped at there sat Rigby and Eileen peeked from the corner of their eyes at Mordecai and Margaret's table.

"Look! They have binoculars!" Hope pointed out. Then she whispered to Kris, "good thing mine are in the Men's Restroom."

Kris giggled.

"Let's pretend that we haven't seen them!" Mordecai suggested to them.

Margaret, Kris, and Hope nodded in agreement. Margaret then said very loudly, "if only Eileen were here! Then I'd really be having a good time!"

"Yeah and if Rigby were here, we'd wreck this place!" Mordecai said just as loud as Margaret.

"If Rigby were here I'd tell him how cute he and Eileen looked together!" Hope exclaimed, going along with the act.

Kris laughed, a tad too loud. "You'd make fun of him! And probably Eileen too!"

Margaret huffed. "Eileen would kill Hope if she made fun of Rigby!"

Mordecai chuckled. "Those two are so in love!"

The group all turned at the same time to Eileen and Rigby's table and screamed, "oh! There you guys are!"

The raccoon and mole started to blush. "Oh hey guys, I was just wondering who was making such a conversation." He tossed his pair of binoculars under his table. "Well we should be going. Coming Eileen?" The mole nodded and scurried out with the raccoon.

Hope and Kris' food arrived. They began to greedily devour their food, sending flecks on Mordecai's suit and Margaret's dress.

They all shared a laugh. Margaret looked to the center of the room and noticed the karaoke machine. "We should dance and sing!" She said.

Kris shook her head immediately. "I don't dance. Especially in front of people."

"We should though! It would be so much fun!" She insisted.

"No, I'm not one for violence, but I will not dance unless my life depends on it!" Kris screamed.

"Fine!" Margaret exclaimed, tossing her hands up to show that she had given up.

"Kris, it will be okay. I'll chill here with you, while they dance." Hope said in an attempt to calm her seething friend.

"You guys sure?" Mordecai asked.

Kris and Hope both gave a slight nod of their heads.

As they walked away, Kris turned to Hope. "I think you and Mordecai should be together; I don't like her!"

"She is okay at the coffee shop, but that went too far." Hope said.

"I'm not one to conspire, but I think Margaret may be bad for Mordecai."

"I understand, but she is on of his best friends. I can't just walk up to him and say, ' Hey, I want the D.' That would be really weird and we all know I'm already a bit too weird."

Kris scoffed. "Okay, she makes my blood boil. Let's talk about something else! Um, how did you learn to speak Spanish? You never told me."

Hope lost her voice remembering how she learned Spanish. "My mom taught me before she died." She took a deep breath. "How did you learn French?"

Kris popped one of her leftover gummy worms into her mouth. "In high school we had to learn either French or German. And no offense to Germany, but when they say I love you, it sounds like they are threatening to rip each other's throat out. So I learned French. How did you survive your childhood? I don't mean to pry."

"Well, first off, it's good to get it out. And when I was younger my mom would make my beatings not as bad as they would originally be for me and Paige. Paige got the worst one until she died, then I got the worse beatings. I know its horrible that she didn't try to protect both of us, but Paige told her to make it to where I was at least safe some of the time."

"Oh, and Hope?" Kris said.

"Yeah?" Hope replied.

"Mordecai just let Margaret sing, he is coming over here. I think he wants you to dance with him..." Kris hastily poured out.

"Um, I have to say one thing before I go!"

"What?"

"I want you to dance with us!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Don't make me!"

"Okay." Hope gave up. A hand sat on her left shoulder.

"Want to dance?" Mordecai asked, oblivious to Hope's blush.

"Sure..."

* * *

**And cliffhanger! Aren't you proud of me, a new record for the longest chapter! Well, I probably am grounded. I'll try to update soon!**

_**Kisses,**_

_**AntionetteEva **_


	8. The Date Part Two

**Alex-Kuritani,**

**I know what you mean! I was reading a book, and the character's name was Kelsie. I liked to pretend that I was the character! Have you ever done that? Probably sounds weird... You should try it! Well, hope you enjoy the rest of the story! If you want, you're welcome to leave some thoughts, some things you'd like to happen, or just an OC.**

* * *

_"Want to dance?" Mordecai asked, oblivious to Hope's blush._

_"Sure..."_

* * *

Mordecai guided Hope over to the dancefloor, which was flooded with various inhabitants of all ages. Margaret stepped up to the podium.

"I'd like to sing a song, if you don't mind." She said, earning a few catcalls from the woozy men patrons.

She began with her voice strengthening with each word.

_S.O.S she is in disguise_  
_S.O.S she is in disguise_  
_There's a she wolf in disguise,_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,_  
_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy._  
_Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open_  
_My body is craving, so feed the hungr_y

Mordecai spun Hope slowly. Margaret started to slowly make her way into the crowd carrying the microphone with her.

I've been devoting myself to you  
Monday to Monday  
_And Friday to Friday_  
_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_Starting to feel just a little abused_  
_Like a coffee machine in an office _  
_So I'm gonna go somewhere closer_  
_To get me a lover and tell you about it_

Margaret did a weird toe touch twirl thing.

_There's a she wolf in the closet,_  
_Open up and set it free_  
_There's a she wolf in the closet,_  
_Let it out so it can breathe _

Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey,  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.

To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,  
And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
I'm having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

Margaret snapped to a bright green wolf, who howled in response.

_There's a she wolf in the closet,_  
_Open up and set it free_  
_There's a she wolf in the closet,_  
_Let it out so it can breathe _

_S.O.S she is in disguise_  
_S.O.S she is in disguise, breathes heavily_  
_There's a she wolf in disguise,_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_S.O.S she is in disguise_  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

_There's a she wolf in the closet,_  
_Let it out so it can breathe_!

She ran up to the podium and chirped about her thanks and how fun it was to sing for everyone.

Hope looked over her shoulder, Kris flicked her a evil 'If-You-Fuck-This-Up-I-Will-Kill-You' smile. Hope shivered, that girl may not be that much into violence, but she can make a evil look that rivals a deranged sadistic murderer.

"Hey, Hope, have you ever danced before?" Mordecai asked, puffing out his chest in a heroic fashion.

Hope shook her head. "Nope, well not that counts anyways." Hope remembered her mom and sister teaching her to waltz and silly dances at a young age, when her father was out hunting.

"Oh, okay. So, this is going to sound weird, but would you mind helping me real quick?" Mordecai darted his eyes to the bathroom and back.

"Yes, let's go to the bathroom." Hope caught on, leading the way to the bathroom.

Shutting the door and locking it, Mordecai poured out his worries.

"What if Margaret don't like me? What if she secretly has a boyfriend, and won't tell me because she knows I'm in love with her? What if she is only her because she wants to be kind?"

"Mordecai." Hope said calmly.

"What?"

"Calm your fucking tits!" Hope screeched.

Mordecai looked as though Hope had stuck him. He gaped at the slightly smaller Raven. "What?"

Hope took a deep breath, she wasn't going to proclaim her love of him in a bathroom, or anywhere else. He was in love with Margaret, she could tell by the way he look at her, how he acted around he, and Hope probably didn't like her anyways. He would just be her crush for a couple of months at most. She couldn't crush his heart.

"Mordecai, Margaret le gustas, es bastante obvio." Hope stated.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "I speak English remember?"

Hope smiled and translated. "Margaret likes you, its quite obvious."

Mordecai eyes brighten exictedly. "Really, Hope, you think so?"

Hope nooded and gave a sad smile. "It's obvious, my friend, she blushes when you stutter. She swoons when you speak, she is hooked boy, I guarantee."

Mordecai recollected his pride from the floor of the dirty bathroom. "Thanks, for the peptalk, it really helped." Mordecai walked out of the bathroom, his head held high.

Hope called after him. "mi corazón le pertenece a usted en este momento, que elige sabiamente!" She looked to the left of the restroom to the left, to notice a shivering chipmunk. "What are you looking at?" She inquired.

"I'm sorry. I too know what it is like to lose someone you love." He said combing his fur with his hand.

"You speak Spanish?" Hope asked. She was surprised, not many people bothered to learn a new language.

"¿Responde esto a su pregunta? Yo soy de México, después de todo, mi gente me negaré si no conozco mi propia lengua." The chipmunk stated, no longer shivering.

"Sería de hecho. Tengo que irme, adiós señor. Ha sido un placer." Hope says walking towards the bathroom exit.

"Adiós." He waved.

* * *

Kris sat at the table, munching on her leftovers. 'So bored, must find a way to entertain myself.' She thought.

She watched her friend, whom was responsible for her return to the world of the living, dance with her crush. It stirred a sorrow that stayed deep within her heart, for she knew what it was like to fall for someone who would not return her affection. She thought of Skips, the one who had taken her heart captive and refused to let it go. During her time with the dead, she learned a lot about Skips. For each fact learned, another reason to keep them apart was learned as well. He was immortal, she would wither and die. He had knowledge that rivaled the smarted man alive, she just had an highschool deploma. He was relieable, she had problems asking for help. She was working on that though.

Margaret started to go into the crowd, singing a song that quite frankly made Kris want to stab her ears out with a spoon. She kicked her leg above her head, grabbed it so it would stay above her head, and twirled. Then, with nerve in Kris' opinion, snapped to a wolf, whom howled in response.

"Cette chanson est à ordures. Qui chante maintenant n'est pas mieux!" Kris thought aloud.

Kris was fed up, she may have only met Hope a little bit ago, but Hope was more into Mordecai, she was sure of it. She could tell that Hope had fallen hard; she gave looks to Mordecai that she had once caught herself giving Skips. The only problem with Kris' plan was that Skips would never fall for her, Mordecai was blinded by his affection for Margaret to notice Hope going out of her way to please him, and Hope was in denial of loving Mordecai. Kris was snapped out of her thoughts by Margaret.

"How do you think I was?" She asked innocently.

Kris faked a smile, she would not show her digust for the larger bird. "You were great! Who sang that song?"

Margaret ruffled her feathers. "Shakira. It's name was 'Shewolf."

"Interesting. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Mordecai?"

Margaret blushed. "Well I trust you, so I think I can tell you. I think Mordecai is attractive, but I'm scared to make a move."

Kris gasped. "Why?"

"Well, I met this girl. She don't like me a bit, but I still don't want to her hurt feelings. She likes Mordecai, she isn't afraid to show it either. And can you keep a secret?"

Kris nodded, eagerly awaiting her secret.

"I think Hope likes him. I may only have met her like last week, but I feel we have formed a bond over those daily chats at the coffee shop. I know I've hurt Mordecai's feelings in the past, I know that he has liked me since we met; it's kind of obvious." Margaret sighed. "But I feel that Mordecai and Hope are made for each other. When she first met, I could kind of feel this aura around her."

Kris smiled. "You know what, I have a secret too. Want to hear it?"

Margaret did a slight nod of her head.

"I thought you didn't like me or Hope. Hope and I we...kind of like you said, formed a bond. We can understand each other."

"Couldn't you always?"

"No, I speak English and French; Hope speaks English and Spanish. But when we talk in different languages, I know what she is saying, I know what she is saying. I don't think she notices though."

"That's amazing! It's just like that movie, _'Leo and Joe,'_ except they can read each others mind and one is the other's long lost grandfather from the past."

"That's cool."

Mordecai popped out from nowhere, emitting a scream from both Kris and Margaret.

He calmly said, "Margaret, there is something I've been wanting to tell you since I met you. I think you are the most georgeous girl in the world; the ways your eyes sparkle, the way your feathers shine, even the way you glare at that chick who stalks me. Will you go out with me?"

Margaret looked around for some assistance of any kind, finding none she quickly lied. "Mordecai, I'm not ready for an realationship yet. When Donnie left me...I just need some time to heal. I'm sorry, but we're still friends, right?"

Mordecai, hurt filled eyes and pain written on his face, managed a sad smile. "Yeah, friends forever, like we promised."

"Thanks Mordecai, I'm really am sorry. I just don't want to be left alone again, you hear me?"

Hope strutted to the table. "I found a chipmunk, can I keep it? Whao, what did I miss?"

"Margaret rejeté Mordecai, elle vous connaît comme lui. Elle pense que les gars sont destinés à être ensemble." Kris filled her in.

"¿Qué? ¿Se lo dijiste? Pensé que no te gustaba ella! Esto es lo que me pasa por hablar con un extraño en el baño de hombres!" Hope quickly said.

Kris shrugged. "Mon jugement a été assombri. Je me suis tourné vers seulement voir le mauvais en elle, elle est assez froid."

Mordecai broke in. "It's pretty late, why don't I hitch a ride with Kris? Hope you wouldn't mind driving Margaret home would you?"

Kris and Hope exchanged glances and silently promised to tell each other what happened on each of our rides home. "Sure." Hope chirped.

"Well then, vamos."

* * *

**(HOPE'S POV)**

Margaret got into the passenger seat. She looked out the window, "I think I hurt him."

I looked at her confused. "How so?"

"He claimed his love for me, I shot him down. How horrible can I be?"

"Look at it this way, he practically said he'd wait for you. It _'can' _take weeks even months to heal. He will move on, I'm sure of it!"

Margaret looked thoughtful. "I never thought of it that way. Thanks, Hope!"

I made a mental note that I'd helped my friends on numerous occassions today.

"Anyways I think we are at your stop. Later, Red." I waved goodbye as Margaret got out of the car.

And with that, I drove off to the park, where Rigby would probably be getting chewed out.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you. Hope you all have enjoyed it! The song is by Shakira, I own nothing except Hope. I was thinking of making Margaret the villian, but I just couldn't picture her being rude to Mordecai or Hope, for that matter. And I was thinking that I'd make it where she and Mordecai got together, but that would be one hell of a tragic break-up, wouldn't it? Thought this chapter was horrid!**

**Spanish Translations:**

**Mordecai, Margaret likes you, it's pretty obvious- Mordecai, Margaret le gustas, es bastante obvio**

**my heart belongs to you at this time, choose wisely- mi corazón le pertenece a usted en este momento, que elige sabiamente**

**¿Responde esto a su pregunta? Yo soy de México, después de todo, mi gente me negaré si no conozco mi propia lengua- Does that answer your question? I'm from Mexico, after all, my people disown me if I know my own language**

**Sería de hecho. Tengo que irme, adiós señor. Ha sido un placer - It would indeed. I have to go, goodbye sir. It was a pleasure**

**Adios - Goodbye**

**¿Qué? ¿Se lo dijiste? Pensé que no te gustaba ella! Esto es lo que me pasa por hablar con un extraño en el baño de hombres - What, did you tell him? Thought you did not like it! This is what I get for talking to a stranger in the men's room**

**Vamos - Let's go**

**French Translations:**

**"Cette chanson est à ordures. Qui chante maintenant n'est pas mieux!" -"This song is garbage. Who sings now is no better!"**

**"Margaret rejeté Mordecai, elle vous connaît comme lui. Elle pense que les gars sont destinés à être ensemble." - "Margaret Mordecai rejected, she knows you like him. She thinks guys are destined to be together."**

_**AntionetteEva**_


	9. Gummy Worm Ice Cream and Family -

**Alex-Kurotani,**

**Glad I'm not the only one who does it :) when I asked my friend Ashley, she just looked at me weird and looked the other way. And sure, I can put the translations in ( )s. I have to go to Google Translate for the French, so it'll save some of my time. Also, if you don't mind me asking, why was you not the first to like and review my story? Lol, I'm joking. But thanks for your dedication to the story.**

**Cutie Kybuui,**

**I want Kris and Skips to be together too, but I think that their reunion would be more entertaining if it were to be dramatic and romantic.**

**On towards the story!**

**(Hope's POV)**

* * *

Kris and I sat in the living room, playing video games on Mordecai and Rigby's game system. I was trying to get Kris to spill about her and Mordecai's drive home last night, but alas Kris stayed strong no matter what I offered her.

"Please! I will buy you a pack of gummy worms everyday, for the next year!" I tried to tempt Kris.

Kris paused the game. "You will not sway me from the path of righteousness, demon." Kris sarcastically replied.

I snorted. "But one day, my love, you will give in to your desires!"

Kris started the game back, killing me. "I win. Now you do my chores for the rest of your life. Who is the demon now?"

I looked at her in bewilderment. "That wasn't the deal! It was to help you with your chores."

Kris gave me an evil glare. "I'll tell Mordecai!"

"I'll tell Skips!" I retort.

Kris looked like our trust was hurt, but quickly evaporated that fear by smiling. "I'll tell you what happened on the ride home!"

"Deal."

"Okay. We were halfway home and he asked to pull over. I pulled over, then he asks me if there is any hope that anyone would like him."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that there was hope nearby an-"

"That kind of gave it away." I did a (-_-) face.

"Quite! I'm not done! As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by you, I told him that Margaret surely liked him back but didn't want to ruin their friendship with a relationship, he bought it. But then he..."

"He what?!"

"He asked if you liked him..."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that if you did like him, you hadn't spoke of it with me."

I exhaled slowly. "Thanks for not telling my crush that he was my crush, and crushing my already slightly crushed dreams... If that made any sense."

Kris turned off the game. "Any time, mon ami** (my friend)."**

They rose from the couch simultaneously. Pops ran into the room.

"Hope, have you seen the chairs? Benson wants to have another party." Pops froze. "Kris, when did you get here?"

Kris looked as though Pops had struck her. "Pops, I've been gone for a decade, and that is the first thing you say to me?"

Pops looked confused. "You quit didn't you? After you left, Skips kind of turned depressed; it was a bad show, very bad show at that. He kept saying someone, he didn't know who, touched his book."

Kris gasped. "That book was his? What happened after I left, Pops?"

Pops looked depressed. "Benson didn't joke around as much anymore, Skips turned serious all the time, and we sealed up the library. Skips suggested it, saying something unnatural happened there."

Kris looked to the ground. "I was the unnatural happening, Pops."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I stepped into the deep, hurtful conversation. "Pops, know the book that was Skips? Well, Kris was sucked into the book ten years ago. I summoned her, I opened the book. I'm why she is here now."

Pops nodded eagerly. "Jolly good show, Hope! Now what do you say we go get some gummy worms?"

Kris and I shared a high five.

* * *

Kris and I sat on the bar stools at a local cafe called Katie's Café. The stereo played my favorite song at a pleasant volume.

**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**

**You hurt where you sleep**  
**And you sleep where you lie**  
**Now you're in deep and**  
**now you're gonna cry**  
**You got a woman to the left**  
**and a boy to the right**  
**Start to sweat so hold me tight**

"Kris, please dance with me? Its only us and Pops, I won't record it and I won't embarrass you, or I'll try not to." I asked just barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

Kris looked around as if to see if I had hidden a secret camera. She slowly nodded.

I smiled. "Thanks, lady!"

**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**I don't know what I'm on**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**But baby it's all gone**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**Somebody's in my head again**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine again, again**

**I'll drink what you leak**  
**And I'll smoke what you sigh**  
**Straight across the room with a look in your eye**  
**I got a man to the left and a girl to the right**  
**Start to sweat so hold me tigh**t

Kris and I slowly circled each other with grace. Each step earned as far a step in the same direction. I was waving my hands over my head to try to get Kris to see I wasn't trying to trick her, Kris had a nervous smile on her face.

**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**I don't know what I'm on**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**But baby it's all gone**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**Somebody's in my head again**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine again, again**

**There's a tiger in the room**  
**and a baby in the closet**  
**Pour another drink mom**  
**I don't even want it**  
**Then I turn around and think I see**  
**someone that looks like you**

Kris now had her own dance going on; she was just swaying with random hand motions, but she somehow made it into a complex dance that fitted her. I just tried to mimic her moves.

**You hurt where you sleep**  
**You sleep where you lie**  
**Now you're in deep and**  
**now you're gonna cry**  
**You got a woman to the left**  
**and a boy to the right**  
**Start to sweat so hold me tight**

**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**I don't know what I'm on**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**But baby it's all gone**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**Somebody's in my head again**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**again _[x8]_**

**Somebody mixed my medicine _[x3]Kris exclaimed_**  
**Somebody's in my head again**  
**Somebody mixed** **my medicine**  
**again **_**[x3**]_

Kris let out a laugh as the song ended, I quickly joined in.

"Thanks, Hope. It was kind of fun, even though that song was kind of depressing. We should do it again!" Kris exclaimed.

"Next time I'll invite everybody!" I joke.

Pops cut in. "Good show, Kris and Hope! Wish I could dance like that, maybe you can reach me, I'll teach each of you to waltz in return."

Kris agreed, I turned it down explaining that it was already in my knowledge.

Kris screamed in the small ice cream parlor. "We should go see my family! They probably miss me, I've not even called them since I've been back."

"They miss you too, Kris, I'm sure of it. We should go see them, if Pops don't mind." I said, eager to meet my friend's family.

Pops shook his head. "Sorry girls, but I have work to do, I would love to meet your family Kris but work must come first."

Kris gave Pops a understanding nod. Pops then left.

"Do you think he just don't want to come?" Kris asked me.

"Kris, estás hablando de tonterías! **(Kris, you're speaking about nonsense!)**" I try to assure my friend.

"Thanks, Hope... I finally see him and ask for help, and he has to work. See, Hope, this I why I don't usually ask for help! I ask for him to come see my family with me and you're the only one who come through for me!" Kris rants.

"Kris, he can't get fired. He needs to work! Anyways, let go meet that fortunate family of yours!"

"Oui. Je pense que nous devrions aller les voir, ils ont attendu assez longtemps! **(Yes. I guess we should go see them, they have waited long** **enough!)**" Kris speeds toward the door. "They have waited long enough..."

* * *

Kris was shaking slightly as she walked beside me to the front porch of a yellow house.

"Hope, what do I do? What if they moved on, assumed I abandoned them, and forgot about me?" Kris asked, playing with the helm of her shirt.

"How many times do I have to tell you, they are your family, they will never forget you! They would never gave up the hope of seeing your fiery red hair or your dazzling smile again!"

Kris went to ring the doorbell, but faltered in her already shaky steps. "Can you ring the doorbell?" She mewed.

I nodded, rang the doorbell. "Here goes nothing..."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating last week, I've been studying like crazy for our tests that we start taking on Wednesday :/. Dear God, I'm so nervous! But I'm in a hurry so your in for another two part chapter. I was going to do it all together, but we all know I'm evil, so you have to wait *SMILES EVILLY*. Hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter that (was not) worth the wait you were forced to wait for.**

**The song is 'My Medicine' by The Pretty Reckless. I own nothing, no matter how many times I called and demanded for them to be my property. Eh, society why must you hate me? It's kind of a weird song (or so I'm told), but hey please no hate on them please!**

_**Kisses,  
AntionetteEva**_


	10. Real World Time :

**Thanks for the reviews :) and we started testing, so I'm not going to study 24/7 and I'll be trying to get more chapters out here you dears! I know I promised a two part chapter, but my brother pointed it out that some people maybe wondering what is going on in our world in my story...if that makes sense :/.**

**Alex-Kurotani,**

**Glad you liked it! And I'm glad that you were helped by the translations being closer to the foreign languages :). I actually expect you to answer the question, but thank you. Also, my sister, Maureen, real name is Paige. Paige in the story is made in honor of her. So I now know two Paiges. Your welcome to submit an OC.**

**Cutie Kyuubi,**

**Thanks for the translation! I get the French from Google Translate, and sometimes it is wrong. And it would be freaky if Hope was really a man XD. I'm not proud to say I can see it :**)

* * *

A young detective sat in his bland white office, half listening to the outraged ramblings of a hysterical slightly younger adolescent. In all his days as a detective, had he, Detective Steve Hoagland, seen a woman who was this far off her rocking chair.

"Why have you not found her yet? You claim to be some great detective, you obviously lied so that you would get more customers!" She screeched at him.

Steve just rolled his eyes, he has had children tell him worse threats. He cunningly replied,

"Ma'am, your daughter is in safe hands. Do you seriously think that in all the possibilities there are, she is in horrible hands? She could have just ran away, from how you are acting now, I couldn't blame the poor girl."

The woman gasped. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Steve shook his head.

This fact angered the woman further.

"I'm Paige Skylar Jamie, the famous neurosurgeon. And the girl am worried for is my little sister, not my daughter! Do you know who I'm talking about?"

That clicked. "Hope Lyn Jamie?"

Paige rolled her eyes and snorted. "You don't say! Now I want to know the leads, the suspects, and the cost; NOW!"

Steve looked at Paige in slight disgust, he had never been one to be bossed around, but he would take it for he had never had a case like this one. Sure, he has had cases for finding things, but usually was just a wallet, purse, or a child who was separated from his parents in the hurried crowds of Scottsville. "I'm not required to tell you anything about the case, your not the one who filed it after all. True, you are her sister; but you allowed a seventeen year old girl to live on her own in a vermin infested motel room, which makes me more hesitant to tell you anything of your sister. Now who filled the case?"

Paige looked hurt, but quickly covered up any traces of pain. "Ray, she was Hope's best friend; her real name was Rachael Fowler. And I'm inclined to sue your ass! I protected her from her darkest fears until we were nine! I have all the right in the world to know where she is!"

Steve's eyes light up with amusement. "How about we strike a bargain?"

"Depends, what do I have to do?"

Steve smiled menacingly at her. "You shall see..."

* * *

"No, I won't do it!" Paige screamed at Steve.

Steve and Paige were currently at the Walmart in Bowling Green. The deal they agreed on was that who ever did the most embarrassing thing without chickening out got what they wanted. Paige would get to know what he had found out about her little sister; Steve would get a free dinner, Paige would pay for it.

"Why not?"

"It is to embarrassing!"

"So you're already chickening out?"

Paige took a deep breath. "No, what do I have to do?"

Steve smiled. "Fill up a large flask with Mountain Dew. Squirt it erratically under the stall walls of your neighbors while yelling, 'Whoa! Easy boy!'"

Paige gulped. "That all?"

Steve nodded.

Paige grabbed a cleaning bottle of a utility cart when the employee turned his head, then grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew. She went to the water fountain and poured the cleaning detergent down its drain and poured the Mountain Dew into it. She looked back at Steve and said,

"my first dare to you is to dress up like a woman and come with me."

Steve snorted. "Easy!" He went to the woman's clothing department and picked out a bra, a short sea green dress, black stockings, and sandals. He went to a dressing room and changed, then hurried back to Paige.

Paige laughed aloud. "You look like a version of Lady Gaga on crack!"

Steve exhaled loudly. "Let's get this over with!"

They went into the lady's restroom side-by-side, Paige went to the middle stall and Steve went and casually, well as casually as a bearded woman can, to the sink and started washing his hands.

After a few minutes, two elderly woman and a young child entered the bathroom and took the bathroom stalls beside Paige. Paige started squirting the Mountain Dew all around the bathroom stall, screaming "Whoa, boy! Go easy on me now!"

An old lady replied, "it's okay, dear, I miss sometimes too."

The other old lady said, "I don't miss, I play firefighter!"

Steve was laughing, when the little girl came up to him and said, "ma'am are you aware that you have a beard?"

Steve quickly replied, "I'm against shaving, it clashes against women's natural beauty."

"Oh...well it looks nice on you! It brings out your...your eyes...yeah, your eyes."

Paige walked out of the stall with a empty spray bottle.

"Next dare. Now!"

Steve smiled. "Are you done in the bathroom, dear?"

* * *

Steve changed out of the lady clothes and went to the fish isle. He was explaining the next dare to Paige.

"Okay, what we are doing here is that you're going to put your face to the glass of any tank and put your hand in it."

"Is that all?"

"Not a chance! When someone passes by you have to say 'they're eating me alive."

"Fine!" Paige huffed.

She put her hand in the the goldfish tank, and waited for someone to pass by her while she did what the detective wanted her to do. She was sure that even if she won the dare competition, he wouldn't tell her; but she would just have to risk it.

A employee walked by and gave her a bewildered look.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Paige quickly screamed, "HELP, THEY'RE EATING ME ALIVE!"

The employee frowned. "You do know that the biggest things in their diets are insects and small crustaceans right?"

Paige looked in awe at her hand. "OH MY GOODNESS, MY HAND IS STILL THERE?!"

The employee face palmed. "Ma'am please get your hand out of the fish tank. The oils on your hand can hurt the fish."

"THEN WHY ARE THEY EATING IT?"

"They are not eating your hand." The employee made a (-_-) face.

"LOOK AT THEM, THEY ARE ATTACKING ME! DEAR JESUS, PROTECT ME!"

The employee picked his walkie talkie off of his belt. "Security to isle twelve."

Paige snatched her hand out of the tank. "I'll leave on my own, thank you." She briskly walked away.

Steve followed, barely containing the laughter that was boiling up inside of him.

Steve turned Paige around, and said, "I quit, doll face."

"What?!"

"I'll tell you what you want about Hope!"

Paige smiled triumphantly. "Please!"

"Okay, for one she wasn't kidnapped; there wasn't any fingerprints at the scene. Or any evidence for that matter, except for her demolished phone. But there is one person who is a suspect."

"Who!" Paige screamed.

"Her name is Kenyangi, that's all I know?"

Paige fell to the ground and screamed. She left her sister alone and she disappeared, then she did embarrassing things just to learn a name of a possible suspect. And the worse thing of all was that the only one who could help her sister, was a man who she personally didn't like.

Why is Fate so cruel?


	11. They've Waited Long Enough

**Okay, today is the first day of summer for me. WOOT WOOT! I passed (I just thought I'd throw that out there because a reviewer, I will not give their name, asked me why I study so much), with is what I'm usually worried about; I don't want to turn into my mom, who was a high school dropout. Also, I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed one time or more on this story; there are so many ghost readers -_-.**

**Cutie Kyuubi,  
****Yes, her sister is weird. I figured that since I** **try to make my characters as normal as possible with their own little strange traits, but I also thought that if I were worried about my sister or brother, I would let nothing stop in my way to stop me from finding out what happened to him or her. Wouldn't you (that is if you have a sibling...)?**

**LAVENDEREXPLOSION,  
****I get that a lot lol. Either on my work published on here or in the stories my friends ask me to write, that is .-. I hope you like this story and that some of the stuff Hope and her jolly band of misfits do isn't offensive to you in any way!**

**"Youth can not know how age thinks and feels**. **But old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young."**  
**― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_**

**Kris' POV**

**Onward to the meeting of Kris' family!**

* * *

_Kris went to ring the doorbell, but faltered in her already shaky steps. "Can you ring the doorbell?" She mewed._

_I nodded, rang the doorbell. "Here goes nothing..._"

* * *

After a few seconds I heard a my mom's voice that told us she was coming.

Hope quickly looked at me and said, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I nodded.

The front door opened, showing my mom in her ragged pink apron that usually was covered in flour or egg yolk. Her hair wasn't the angelic red that i once admired, her fur now was sprinkled with gray and white; her once livid green eyes were now glasses over, as though they had shed so many tears that they were beyond repair.**  
**

"KRIS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She screeched in anger and desperation.

"Mom, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me..." I started to say but just quit after a few words.

Mom seemed to not care if she was mad at me or not, she gave me a hug, that's tightness challenged a python's grip.

"All that matters is that you're here now." She whispered in my ear. "Your father and I were so worried. Jake and Karen went around the country looking for you, we thought that she hated you; when they couldn't find you they go t so depressed. It was horrid."

I just smiled, knowing that they cared was enough to know that they didn't forget me.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Aqua and her wife, Ginger, watched your other brothers and sisters' kids while they were looking for you. Kelly and her husband, Danny, hired six detectives to look for you in this city. Derik and Lexi tried posting you as missing on the internet and other social medias. And the others just tried looking for you at your favorite hangouts and questioned your neighbors, friends, and even your enemies." She answered.

Hope just stood in her spot, shifting out of awkwardness.

"Mom, this is Hope. She is the reason why I am here." I introduced them.

"Please, I only came by you by pure coincidence. Now Mrs?"

"Oh, please just call me Jesse!" She released me from the hug to shake Hope's hand.

"Okay, well, Jesse, it's a pleasure to meet you. If I may say, you look quite dashing in that apron." Hope playfully winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Just met her and you're already flirting with my mom. Sounds like you're over Prince Charming."

Hope snorted. "Oh, yes you know it, Prince Charming has nothing on Jesse here!"

Mom laughed. "Oh, the company you keep, Kris. Come in, tell me what has happened over the past ten years!"

Hope and I followed Mom into the den, Hope went up to the fireplace and picked up the picture of Aqua and Ginger with their three children Craig, Boone, and Stacy.

"Who are these?" She asked.

"Well the fox with blue hair is Aqua; the white squirrel is her wife, Ginger; the robin is their son, Craig; the golden badger is their other son, Boone; and at last, the silver fox is their daughter, Stacy. Before you ask, they all adopted." I replied.

"Cool." She said.

Mom walked up to us, a steaming mug of coffee in each hand. "Drink up,your friend could use it, she is a bit bony." She implied.

Hope and I greedily snatched the mugs from her paws, and guzzled them in mere seconds.

"Now, tell me what has been happening in the past ten years!" Mama playfully demanded.

"What hasn't happened?" Hope snorted.

"What do you mean, Hope?" I asked the sacrastic raven.

"Well, to start off, you were trapped in a book, you've fallen in love, and you were considered missing for ten years. So I ask you, what hasn't happened?" Hope said thoughtfully.

"Touché." I replied.

"Hold up, your in love?" Mom asked, disbelief showing on her facial features.

I nodded. Mom got up and, dispite her older age, literally danced.

"Finally after three years, before you disappeared, of trying; you did it on your own!" She cried in glee.

Hope laughed at Mom's strange antics, I however was stunned. My mom was trying to set me up with all those party guests, she didn't invite them just to meet our family because they were wondering how we were. That takes some nerve; she could had invited a rapist or a serial killer and not have cared.

_'She meant good. Most parents would die for some grandchildren, after all. So what if Mam just wanted all of us married, we would all be happy with a family, children or no.' _I assured myself.

When Mama finished her dance she turned to me, placed my paws into hers, and said,

"tell me every single detail! Who is the lucky young gentleman, and just what does he look like?"

I rolled my eyes, my mom could be worse than a lovesick teenager at times; the only time she acted worse is when my brother got engaged, none of us knew he was courting. "Mom... It's Skips..."

"Skips... Why does that sound familiar?" She rubbed her chin as though she took the question deeply.

Hope facepalmed and mumbled what was most likely swears.

"Skips is the yeti you invited to my party that you threw in order to celebrate me getting the job in the park. He claimed that he was just my coworker, not some poor soul you drug from their home in hope of courtship. Remember?"

Mom smiled a victorious smile, one of her ideal mates for me had been my choice. "Well then, isn't that something!" Her brow then furrowed.

"What is it, Jesse?" Hope asked.

"What if he doesn't like you back or is taken now? You've spoke of your feelings for him correct; a lot can happen in the space of a decade?" Her brow crinkled further.

"Mom, that's like unicorns; it's not possible!" I insist.

Hope allowed an rowdy laugh to echo in the living room.

"What is so funny, Hope?" I asked the raven, whom was still holding her sides.

Her laughter ceased. "I've seen unicorns! Granted they were rude and no one wanted them around for long, they still existed. You should have said that the possibility of him not liking you was like the existence of an ugly girl."

"But there are ugly girls; either they are classified as ugly by their looks or personality." Jesse cut in.

"True, Mam, but everyone has at least one thing about them that makes them pretty and special. Hope was right about that; for even the most rude, obnoxious woman can have a single heartwarming trait." I said, looking at the dying embers in the fireplace.

_Fire. _Something that is beautiful, yet so deadly at the same time. It can save you from the cold one day; then burn you the next. Representing the creativity, purity, and passion that we all possess; along with destruction, the symbol of chaos and war. I couldn't help but be reminded of myself in a way. I had been in the realm of the dead, where everyone was against each other, unsure of who struck who down and who was the enemy; I was pure in ways that other women-that were my age or younger- had been defiled; I was fire in my own way.

Mom looked at the clock. "My! Already six o'clock, I'm sorry dear, but I think it'd be best if you leave. I have a plan; I'm hosting Ginger's birthday party next week, stop by and surprise everyone! They've wait long enough! Bye, dear, love you."

I gave mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hope had to practically drag me to a taxi.

"Happy we came?" She asked, ruffling her feathers.

I nodded. "Yeah, they waited to long..."

* * *

**Yet another late chapter, I'm getting pretty good at being late aren't I? I would like to ask that you all pray for my sister, she went into labor a little bit before I started writing this chapter; being thirteen years old sucks, I can't drive to see her :/.**

**Also, a friend of mine said that it was possible that some of the kids (or adults and teenagers for that matter) who read or skim this story could be in a situation at this very moment that Hope had when she was younger. So if you are experiencing domestic abuse, please call 1-800-799-7233. They can help you, some people believe that abuse is okay; they usually are the ones inflicting it though. If you are being abused, know that it isn't your fault; they are twisted or need help.**

**Kisses,**

_**AntionetteEva**_


	12. Wrong!

**Hasn't been that long since my last update, what's the cause you ask? Well, I'm in a great mood due to a hilarious YouTuber my cousin recently showed me, his name is PewDiePie. I think he is great, don't know about you... Just agree with me on this one. If you've never seen him, I strongly suggest you look him up. Now to reviews!**

**Cutie Kyuubi**,

**It was just how I thought she would act. The chapter was meant to be through Kris' eyes, I was pretty sure I put it in the Author notes, but with my mind, you can never be sure. *insert smiley with tongue sticking out here***

**Alex-Kurotani,**  
**You're fine, dear! Everyone gets caught up in school sooner or later, I know how you feel, believe me. Thanks for the OC, I'll squeeze her in soon.**

**"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day…"** – **Ryan Gosling,****_ The Notebook_**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**POV: HOPE**

**Place: Park**

* * *

Kris and I sat on the kitchen table, munching on the gummy worms and apples that Pops had bought us.

"So, miss 'Cinderella', any ideas of how to get your prince?" Kris asked me, popping another gummy worm into her mouth.

"I honestly have no idea. I wouldn't mind just waiting for him, he could not even like me, you know." I replied hastily.

"I highly doubt it, Cinderella. I'm nearly positive that he likes you back, and if he don't, he will fall for you soon enough." Kris insisted.

"Let's say he does somehow like me back, I'm a bit young for him, don't you think?" I asked Kris.

"You're turning 18 soon, Cinderella, remember?" She inquired.

"True. Are you going to stop calling me 'Cinderella'?" I said.

"Never!" She quickly replied.

Suddenly the kitchen started shaking; making the cabinets' contents to rattle viciously, our food to fall off the table, and the burners on the stove to become red hot.

"What's going on?" Kris shrieked to anyone who would listen.

"I don't know!" I hollered in reply.

The burners suddenly erupted into flames, creating a choking white gas. The gas quickly turned to glitter, forming the outline of a person. Slowly, the clatter of dishes hitting each other stopped and the glitter fell to the floor, revealing no other than Kenyangi.

"Well, hello again, Hope. Pleasure as always, I assume. N-" Kenyangi looked at Kris. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

"What do you mean, Yang?" I asked the immortal.

"I've seen you before, fox." Yang insisted, pointing a finger at Kris.

"Where exactly?" Kris asked.

"The realm of the dead. I'm certain I've seen your face. What, fox, is your name?" Yang pressed.

Kris looked at me for help. I just gave her a slight nod, trying to convince her that Yang could be trusted.

"My name is Kris Ackerman." Kris said hesitantly, looking at the food that was still lying on the floor.

"Ah, Kris, my eyes don't trick me after all. You were the one that fell victim, like so many others, to the cursed book. I remember being there when the old fool wrote that book; he didn't even know the true secrets of immortality, only knew how to prolong his life." Yang spat, flicking her white hair over her shoulder in a disgusted manner.

"Wait, Doctor Magi was wrong?" Kris asked astonished at the new piece of information we had grasped between our fingers.

"Very! The fool was actually an alchemist, always tried to blend a 'Fountain of Youth' as he called it. He did discover that though, just not true immortality." Yang explained further of the subject.

"That's all fine and dandy, but why are you here?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, to be true, I came to tell you about the other dimension. I also came to tell you a story, as well as a riddle." Yang stated.

"Tell me about the other dimension!" I screamed in excitement.

"Calm yourself, blessed one. The other dimension is fine, though many fear that your life is in great peril. Some are in celebration for your disappearance, but you expected that didn't you?" Yang questioned me.

Yang then walked over to the table and sat in one of the four chairs.

"Everyone has enemies, mine enemies are many though, I did expect them to rejoice about me disappearing." I stated.

"However, there are those who are searching for you; Ray, I believe that is her name, took a vacation in order to look for you, your sister has paired up with a well-known detective, and more. I grow weary of speaking of your dimension, now I will tell the two of you a tale. Ready?" Yang said.

"Ready." Kris and I said in unison.

"There was a 23 year old women, she possessed great healing powers. She was born in the year of 987 AD, so her gift was truly appreciated by her and her fellow villagers. One day, she stumbled across one of her village's priests doing a forbidden dance; she was terrified, yet she was spellbound. She thought that if a priest was allowed to do the forbidden dance, that she would be able to as well. She quietly watched as the priest finished the dance; afterward, she went home and showed her brother the dance. He then exclaimed that the demons had planted their evil seeds in her head. She explained that the priest was doing it. Now remember, back in the olden days, they were not as bright as today's people. They quickly taught their close friends, unaware that they were leading the village to it's doom." Yang told the story.

"Then what?" I asked her.

"The priests learned of what she did and they were not pleased. They wiped the other villagers memory; cast out and cursed the woman to be forced to complete the dance every year, on her birthday. They allowed her to keep her healing powers, they saved many lives over the years. As the years progressed, her knowledge knew no bounds, her features that once stood her out of the crowd, aged however, and she mastered the black arts of sorcery. Then one day she met several adults who had great potential, she happily taught them the secret to being death-defying. They never saw each other again, but she knew that they would sooner or later. That's all, now I ask, whom was the girl?" Yang finished.

"Is there a price to pay if we get it wrong?" Kris asked.

"You shall see." Yang said with a sly smirk.

"Can we talk it over?" We asked in unison.

"I suppose, but make haste." Yang huffed in slight annoyance.

"Well it can't be one of us, we don't know any magic." I stated.

"I'm aware. Could it be the one who sent you?" Kris inquired.

"Maybe." I replied. "Fate sent me here, so she must know some magic."

"Exactly. She would need to know extreme knowledge!" Kris exclaimed.

"There we have it!" I claimed proudly.

"Kenyangi, we _know_ you are talking about Fate." Kris said matter-of-factly.

"Fate. True, Fate does possess great knowledge, as well as skill in the arts of magic. But do you really think that she would pass on the knowledge that would keep someone from her grasp? Almost everyone dies sooner nor later, and Fate is immortal, as well as one of your friends and myself." Yang explained.

"Okay!" I snapped. "What is the consequence?"

"That attitude will get you nowhere. And to put it lightly, almost everyone at the park is going on a trip." Yang said in a proper manner.

"Sorry about her, she is irrational at the moment. Where are we going?" Kris asked politely.

"You shall see." Was all Yang said.

Kris and I sat in silence for a few minutes, until Yang spoke up that is.

"Anymore questions?" Yang asked.

We shook our heads.

"Very well. Ebost issala!" Yang screamed and disappeared in a cloud of white mist and glitter.

For a moment nothing happened, suddenly the kitchen started shaking once again, knocking the dishes from the cabinets this time. Slowly a crack formed in the floor and started opening and spreading. Within seconds, the crack turned into a gaping hole that stretched from wall to wall. Wind began swirling as though a miniature tornado was in the room, pulling us into the gaping pit in the floor. Immediately after the wind started, Kris and I were violently jerked from our spots on the table and through the chasm. Then darkness...

* * *

**Not my best work, in my opinion. So I need new ways to make it more interesting; don't judge :/. I figured that Kenyangi needed to make a come back just for one chapter at least. What did you guys think: good, bad, okay? I originally had the chapter written and typed on my tablet, but got a virus, so I had to rewrite it (DAMMIT XD). Later, Dears.**

**Kisses,**

_**AntionetteEva**_.


	13. Chishiki's Cavern of Wisdom Day One

**Two updates in one day? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?! So, I was took a blow of inspiration to the face, in other words, I'm writing. If anybody wants to know (I know you don't; get over it :P) my sister had a girl, but she is struggling :(. Her name is Mia, she is so tiny; hard to believe we all once were that small, right? Prayers go out to Oklahoma, they need them!**

**Guest,**

**Thanks for the review. I'll try to squeeze your OC in sometime. Hope you've enjoyed the story and you will in the future.**

**Alex-Kurotani,**

**I remembered who to spell your pen name, I wonder if I'll get an achievement... No? Okay then. I'll look him up. I got in trouble for watching** **some of Pewds videos. My little sister walked in just as he started a huge stream of cuss words XD. She now says everyone of those words. Just thought I'd tell you.**

* * *

Damp, stale air was all that I smelled; hell, I tasted it too. Tastes nasty as hell, not my opinion, it's a fact. It was dark too; the ground was cold and hard.

"Kris? Mordecai? Rigby?" I asked. The sound echoed through what I assume would be the countless tunnels.

"Oh, thank god you're up! I thought I was alone in this place!" Kris exclaimed.

A single flame popped up between us, giving the room a light glow. The single flame quickly grew to form a good sized circle, they then rose to the ceiling of then cave, lighting the room fulling.

I shot Kris desperate glance, hoping she had a slight idea of what was going on.

"Why is this happening?" I screamed, staring as the flames changed from their orange and yellow appearance to a sky blue.

'What is doing this? Is the consequence of the riddle?' I thought, causing my heart to beat at a dangerous speed. 'Can I do something to at least save the others from this?'

"Come forth fox and bird!" A voice boomed, making the now blue fire to flare.

The room was filled with an alarming silence. It startled me.

"I'll go if you don't want to." Kris offered.

"No, I probably the one who caused this, I'll go." I said, taking a small step towards the ring of fire.

"How about you both go."

We turned violently to see behind us. There stood Yang with her eyes set beyond us into the fire. Her hair and clothes they were originally white, now were tinted a light blue.

"Everyone is waiting for you two." She whispered.

I looked at Kris. "I guess we both go." I offered her my hand, which she hesitantly took.

Then we walked into the flickering flames of the fire. They licked my feathers as I took vast steps with Kris. When we got through the wall of fire, we saw everyone-Pops, Benson, Skips, Mordecai, and Rigby- sitting in a row of chairs; two of the chairs were open. Me and Kris were who they were meant for. We let go of each other's hand and slowly walked to our seats. A woman dressed in a flowing red dress sat in Tue chair in front of our row.

"Now that you all are here." She cast me a quick glare. "I'll introduce myself; I am Chishiki, the immortal of wisdom. You were brought here today to decide your fate; for the next week, everyone of you will have to work together to figure of the legend and the meaning behind it. If you fail at this task, every single one of you will be sent to the realm of the dead," she looked at Kris, "with no passage back. And for you immortal, Skips as they call you, you will be forced to wonder the Earth as a spiritual being with no ways of communication to the living or deceased. Now any questions?"

Benson raised his hand.

"Speak." Chishiki commanded.

"Why are we here?"

"Simple. You are what they," Chishiki motioned to Kris and me, " hold dear. You are the ones that they would seek refuge from, therefore you must suffer with them." She then flipped her midnight black hair over her shoulder. "Anymore?"

Pops raised his hand.

"Speak." She commanded once more.

"Will there be food?" Pops asked innocently.

"You will have to find and hunt for it." Chishiki stated.

"Very well." Pops said.

"Now, you will be lead to the cavern you will be given a book on edible plants and animals; before you ask, not everything you come across will be edible, there will be things that are deadly or at least will make you ill. Happy searching." Chishiki pointed to a tunnel and Yang walked through the burning wall to lead us down the tunnel.

"Yang." I whispered.

"Yes, Eraba reta mono?" Yang asked politely.

"Why did we have to face a consequence?" I questioned.

"Fate, my dear child, Fate wanted you to see if you and your company will survive." Yang stated.

"Oh." I fell silent.

The tunnels we passed through to get to our destination were lit by torches and candles, the walls were lined with marble and decorated with portraits of men and women.

"Where are we?" Mordecai asked.

"The Hall of Remembrance." Yang stated.

"Why is it called that?" Rigby asked.

Before Yang could answer, Skips answered the question.

"It's the love or loves of the immortals; there have been many immortals, each have taken at least one love."

"Ah, Skips, good to see you remember the heritage of the immortal." Yang smirked.

We reached what seemed like a bottomless pit. Yang said a strange phrase of words and a bridge appeared. Each of us made haste, I think because of fear of it falling. After we stepped off, the bridge collapsed, making the ground shake beneath my feet. We arrived at our stop; it was a cavern, complete with the water and boulders. Strangely the water glowed.

"It's beautiful." Kris gasped.

"If you say so." Yang huffed, she must have been used to people saying that.

Yang led us to the floor of the cave. She then gave us the book on edible plants and animals. She then put her hands on mine and Mordecai's head and said another set of words.

"What was that for?" Mordecai asked the magical immortal.

"Let's call it luck." Yang replied cunningly.

She disappeared in the same mist and that was it.

"Kris, how long have you been back?" Benson asked.

"About a week now." She fell silent.

"It's good to know your safe, for now anyways. Immortals can be deceiving, I've learned from experience." Skips said.

"How?" I blurted out.

"I'd rather not say." Skips stated apathetically.

"Whatever, I think we should get started on a shelter." I suggested.

There were muttering among the crowd.

"But I'm hungry." Rigby complained.

"We need to find the first clue." Kris stated.

"I agree." Pops agreed.

"Fine!" I huffed. "Rigby and Pops, look for food, take the book; Kris and Skips, look for the first clue; Benson and Mordecai, help me look for shelter."

They shut up and did as told.

"What are we looking for?" Mordecai asked.

"Anything all of us can fit in." I stated.

We practically then came across a section of the cavern that looked like a rabbit's burrow.

"Will this do, Benson?" I questioned.

"If my calculations are correct, each of us will have just enough room."

"So, yes?"

"Yes."

"Sweet, let's go tell everyone."

We took our time reaching the others, savoring the silence and peace that we wouldn't have for the next week.

"OHHH! FOOD FOR EVERYONE!" Rigby cheered.

"How did you find this?" Skips asked.

"There was a crate washed up on the creek bed over there. Opened it up, and ta-da, food!" Rigby explained.

"How do you know it isn't spoiled?" I snapped.

"Because I ate some and it taste like fresh cherries!" Rigby sneered.

"Were they in the book?" Kris pipped up.

"Um, I didn't check..." Rigby stated uneasily.

"GIVE ME THE BOOK, YOU IMBECILE!" Benson exploded. "WE CAN'T EVEN TRUST YOU TO GATHER FOOD WITHOUT YOU MESSING UP!"

Rigby quickly obliged.

Benson flipped to the table of contents, muttered 'berries' and went to the page.

"Says 'they are not poisonous; however, they will give a fever and nausea.' You're safe, Rigby." Benson calmed down a bit.

"So, there is no food?" Pops asked, a frown appeared on his face and started to deepen.

"Not yet." I attempted to give him hope.

"Mordecai, Skips, look for food please." Benson said, heading to the burrow. "Follow me to our hideout."

While the others followed Benson, I looked to the stream. It could flow in this cavern with ease, and glide it's way to the outside world. We were stuck here, because I had to guess wrong on the riddle. I swear, if I hadn't come to this world, they would be a lot better off. I went to the water and saw a bottle; out of frustration, I threw the bottle at a nearby wall. It shattered, giving off a audible pop. I went to clean it up, and surprisingly there, sitting in the broken shards of green glass, was a letter. I grabbed it and ran to the burrow. When I arrived I cried out in glee,

"I found a letter."

"Let me see it." Skips said.

I handed him the letter.

"'Friendship, like the immortality of the soul, is too good to be believed.' What?" He asked incredulously.

"Didn't Ralph Waldo Emerson say that?" Pops inquired.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Enough with the riddles." Kris begged.

"Yeah let's eat!" Rigby said.

"Psh. Whatever." I said carelessly.

* * *

**Quote is by Ralph Waldo Emerson. 'Nuff said. I'm not even tired and I've been up since three this morning. I've been like this a lot lately, you know barely getting any sleep... Oh well. Have a good morning/evening/night/whatever**.

**_Kisses,_**

**_AntionetteEva_**


	14. Chishiki's Cavern of Wisdom Day Two

**Okay, loves, I'm going to keep it short and sweet; I've been busy. Busy as in packing, my WiFi getting shut off, moving, talking a friend out of a bad situation, and being torn away from my first love. That and the fact that I, as clever as we all know I am, deleted the first attempt of this chapter by accident...yes, pathetic isn't?**

**Alex-Kurotani,**

**Thank you for the cookie; *wipes crumbs from mouth* it was delicious. In honest truth, I've** **been better, like really better. And, sadly, I don't have a Skype but I have a Facebook. Add me. How will your character come into play? Mwhaha! I plan to have her come in after their little adventure here.**

**Cutie Kyuubi,**

**I know Rigby is horrible at finding food xD. But he is horrible at practically everything. You could tell him to sit down and breathe, and he'd find a way to mess up. So why not have Rigby mess up when they depended on him? Lol**

* * *

**Kris' POV**

* * *

I sat up from the cold floor of our hideout. I will never take a bed or couch for granted again. I feel sorry for the people who never had the luxury of a warm bed awaiting them when they got home.

I look around to see everyone still sleeping. My eyes feel on Mordecai and Hope, they were cuddled up to one another, Mordecai had an arm draped over her waist. I hope that they or at least Hope will admit that they have feelings for the other. It gets depressing, Hope and I most of the times we just sit and chat about what our plans were to get the guy. In the end, we both think it'll never work out anyways, so why bother them with our attempts to earn their affection.

I got up and stepped over Pops, picked up the satchel we found after dinner last night, and walked to the glowing river. Last night, by pure luck, we found a large patch of blackberries near the river bed. So we know that the water has magical quantities. Rigby wanted to drink it, claimed that he would be 'Raccoon Man' and that he'd get super powers. I worry about the little raccoon, he definitely isn't the brains of the group.

I walked along the water line, looking for any type of food. Eventually I came across a cave that had some sort of moss covering most of the entrance. I parted it slowly to where I could barely see into the smaller cave. Inside it were lit touches and two spiders that were talking about some sort of mission. Entranced by the sight, I ease dropped on them.

"Egon, if we don't find out what the newcomers' weaknesses, we will be slain!" The sickly pale yellow spider exclaimed to a slightly larger dark blue spider.

"Emmy, I'm aware of this fact. I'm not known for my obedience in the kingdom. I say we befriend them, see if they are worth the trouble you believe they are." Egon suggested.

Emmy scoffed at the idea. "They could be dangerous to the King and Queen, the kingdom even. Would you like to be frolicking aroound with the enemy, then they attack the kingdom? Hmm?"

"That's not what I'm aiming at, Em. I'm saying that they could help the kingdom, not destroy it." Egon sighed.

They began speaking in hushed whispers. I leaned forward, trying to hear more of the conversation. I fell to the ground with a loud thud, the spiders spun around quickly and raised their front legs, preparing to strike the first blow. I rolled out of the way just as Emmy's legs dug into the rocks beneath were I was a mere second ago. Egon quickly pushed me out of the way of her next attack.

"Why are you protecting her? She is a spy!" Emmy snarled in rage.

"I'm not a spy!" I screamed at Emmy. "I was looking for food and I stumbled across you two."

"Emmy, listen to me. She could be lying, she could not be lying, it depends on her reasons." Egon stated.

"Listen to her!" Emmy spat in anger. "She is the enemy! She could have hidden weapons and is just waiting for a chance to strike us down! Your kindness will be your downfall!"

"Kindness is not a weakness!" Egon defended.

"Then how did your wife and children die?" Emmy asked, a sick smile on her face.

Egon threw Emmy into the far wall of the cave. "You will not bring them up in this!" He shrieked.

I watched as it turned into an all out brawl, slowly sliding towards the mouth of the cave. Emmy had Egon on the ground and was about to bite off his head. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, before I even knew what happened I was standing over Egon as though I was a shield.

"You have my thanks, fox." Egon said. Egon regained his stance and breath, he walked over to Emmy and bit off her head. I turned my head when it happened though, too gory for me. I got up and looked anywhere besides the body of Emmy.

"I guess I'll take my leave. Thank you for saving me from her." I said awkwardly.

Egon bowed at my feet. "You have saved my life, I'm forever in your debt."

I smiled at his gratitude. "You don't need to be in debt to me. But since you've mentioned it..."

"What? Anything for you, my Savior!" Egon said.

"If you come across any food that you don't need or a note of some sort bring it to our place when we are all asleep."

"If that is what you wish, fox."

"Call me Kris." I smiled. "I have to leave, farewell."

I ran put of the cave and to the river, I splashed the water onto my face and pinched myself. 'I really did just save a giant spider's life from another giant spider, now he is loyal to me... This will be one hell of a story to tell my kids one day.' I thought, facepalming. _'Now they are going to ask me why I was gone so long. I highly doubt that they will believe me if I told them what just happened. Dear God, give the support and trust we need to get out of here!'_

"Kris! Kris! There you are we have looked everywhere for you! We thought that an immortal came and kidnapped you!" Mordecai said, panting and putting his hands on his knees.

"I left to..." I left off, wondering what to say.

"To what?"

"To take a walk, I got lost though..." Yepp, because that was just so convincing.

"Oh. Well come on back, Skips found some food. With you back, we can eat now!" He went into a fist pump frenzy that I quickly joined in.

"Kris!" Hope screamed as she tackled me to the floor. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

I held up my paws in mock surrender. "Okay! Um, Hope, can you get off me."

"Sure!" She cheerfully chirped, standing up and offering me a hand.

Skips hastily skipped over to me. He gave me a look that showed anger and worry. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were going on a walk? It would have stopped a lot of drama!"

I looked to the floor. "I didn't want to disturb anyone, you all looked so peaceful sleeping."

Skips let out a uneasy sigh. "Just don't do it again." He skipped back over to the corner and started to meditate. Why of all people did I have to fall for him?

Benson approached me cautiously as though I had grown another head. "Why is your ear bleeding?" He put his hand on my left ear and pulled it away for it to have some blood on it.

I shrugged.

Hope sent me a tell-me-the-whole-story glare. I nodded, fearing the wraith of the slightly taller raven. I'd seen her when she was pissed, it was kinda scary. Have you ever seen a psycho killer go in for the kill? Its like that!

Benson sighed. "Well we have some extra clothing we could tear up for bandages. Pops, wanna help?"

Pops cried out in glee, "oh goody!"

Mordecai was talking to Hope in hushes tones. I rolled my eyes. _'Its funny. She can get that boy at any second she chooses, yet she is so insecure that she stops all possibility of acceptance. He could get her but he probably is still worked up over Margaret. And right now he is probably saying something that will make her doubt her feelings for him further.'_ I thought, shaking my head. Hope made her way towards me.

"You. Me. Walk. Now." She growled out. I obliged. We walked to the river, she cupped her hands and filled them with water. "Let me see your ear."

I bent down.

She put the glowing water on the wound and warmth coursed through my whole body. I jerked back, it felt weird, not in a bad way though.

"So what really happened? You smell like moss." Hope stated.

"Well, I was looking for food."

"Mhmm. Go on."

"I came across a cave that was practically cover in moss. I heard voices and my curiosity got the best of me, so I ease dropped. They started whispering, I leaned further in, fell on my face like the boss I am, and they started fighting with me."

"Then?" Hope pressed.

"The good spider saved me and tried to get her to see that I wasn't a spy. She said something about his family and it caused him to fight with her. As they fought, I was scooting to the exit; however, the bad spider was about to kill Egon. I pu-"

"Whose Egon?"

"Stop interrupting! As I was saying, I pushed Emmy off of him, he killed her, swore he was in debt to me and that he would do whatever he could to work it off."

Hope stood up and splashed water in my face. "Are you still delusional?"

"It really happened! Egon is going to bring us any food and clues that he can find!" I screamed.

Hope looked at me then to her reflection. "Maybe I'm still sleeping and you're safe and sound in bed, this must be a dream." Hope took a few steps back.

"Its not a dream though. I swore it happened! What are you doing?"

"Waking up!" She dove into the river.

"Hope?" Silence. "Hope, come on this isn't funny!" Silence. I ran to the river and dove in. I looked in the water and it hurt my eyes, only for a second, then it felt good. I rose to the surface to see Hope standing in the low tide. I splashed her.

"Really you're challenging me to a splash war?" She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I am, are you too chicken to join?"

Hope did a very unladylike snort and proceeded to splash me. We splashed for what seemed like hours. Hope dived under and pulled me down with her. We surfaced giggling.

"There are more of them?" A deep voice broke the playful atmosphere.

"So it seems, my king. Shall we arrest them or execute them here?" A very high pitched female asked, obviously annoyed.

I looked at Hope and followed her gaze to see four giant spiders on the shore, Egon being one of them.

Egon broke in. "Father, this is the fox that saved my life." He pointed to me.

The king's laughter drifted to down to us. "Son, I would not see the fox to be executed, she seems like she would make a good servant. The bird however is another story. Servina, bring them to shore."

A spider that looked nearly exactly like Emmy slung a web over to us and pulled us to shore.

Servina hissed at us and trotted back to her king.

"Don't mind her, Emmy was her older sister. She will get over it soon enough. You have my thanks, fox; had you not pushed Emmy off of my son, we would be without a heir to the throne. We have come to offer you something." The king said. "For safety reasons, I need to bind your arms behind your back. Go tie their arms, Vic."

A light green spider with yellow eyes came over and shot us an apologetic look as he bound our hands behind our back with his silk. "It is done, my king." Vic calmly walked to stand behind his ruler.

The king got in Hope's face. "Such a pretty bird. Never have I seen one with such eyes." He turned to me. "I offer that you and your company come to my palace, you shall be treated as royalty. You will be allowed to live out the remainder of your life or until you see fit. Your company will have to work for payment of your comfort. Does it sound good?"

I looked at Hope. All I see was her attempt to hide her fear of the king. She could handle nights in a wolf infested forest, but not a few giant spiders. That's kinda sad...

"Can I talk to my friends first?" I ask.

The king nodded. "Scurry there and back!"

Hope and I got up. Servina pushed Hope back down. "Only one is required to go, hen!"

"I'm a raven!" Hope hissed in response, anger dripping off everyone of her words.

"She has a mouth on her, my king. Fox, run to discuss the matter with your companions and make haste in your return." Servina hissed.

Hope sent me an unsettling smile and gave me a nod to go. I set off.

* * *

Hope's POV

"So you're the spider that Kris saved?" I asked Egon.

"Yes he is, goose." Servina snapped.

"Can I please talk to someone who isn't a complete bitch? I'd really appreciate it." I loudly said.

Vic stepped forward and undid the silk rope from around my wrists. "Thank you, Vic. Now will you talk to me since the little servant spider won't anymore?"

Vic laughed. "Sure. What is your name?"

"I'm Hope Jamie." I extended my hand which he gladly shook.

The king sat beside me. "You smell like a halfbreed."

"What?!" I snapped.

"Your blood is not pure like the fox's. She smells of the deceased and the living. You smell like a bird, yet reek of human, how do you explain this?" The king questioned.

"My mom is a human and my dad is a raven." I lied.

"Interesting. That would explain the smell, but why do you not resemble a human in the slightest way?"

"My dad's genes must have dominated my mom's." I claimed.

He went to question me further but Kris shows up being followed by everyone.

"We've decided." Kris states, running a hand through her fur.

"What say you?" The king calmly asked.

"We'll go on one condition." Kris said.

"And just what is that condition?"

"We are trapped here until we find out about the Legend of Immortality and the meaning behind it."

"You didn't state the condition." Servina pointed out.

"Quiet, fiend!" I hissed, shutting her up.

"The condition is that you help us in our search and that we find it out in less than five days."

Vic shared a worried looked with Egon.

"This I can not promise that we will be much aid in your quest, but I can promise that we will give it our all." The king smiled. "Let's head to your new home!" He turned and we fell into place behind him.

I felt someone grip my shoulder, I turned to see a very relieved Mordecai.

"Its good to know that you're okay. I thought that they might kill you, when Kris told us what happened." Mordecai said, causing me to smile.

"I appreciate the concern, but I can handle myself." I stated. "Most of the time anyways."

"I think I need a demonstration." Mordecai winked at me. I blushed and looked down at my hands. Then I hit me.

Mordecai. Just. Winked. At. Me.

My eyes shot up to meet his gaze. "What kind of demonstration?"

"Any will do."

Before I knew what I was doing I hugged him. He seemed tense, slowly he relaxed and returned the meaningful embrace.

Rigby whistled and Kris awed at us.

"About time!" Kris screamed.

"Don't dilly dally, birds. We must get to the castle before nightfall." Servina said.

With that Mordecai and I released each other and followed the spiders to the castle.

* * *

**Kenyangi's POV**

I smiled at the sight of the mortal's hug. The spell I cast on both of them was working at a rather fast pace. Hopefully at this pace they will leave this place as a couple. I summon my cloud and step through to my office, I need to check up on our guests.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the wait. I tried to publish the first attempt of this chapter about a week into packing only to find that they had cut the Wi-Fi. I really wish I had access to internet sooner so I wouldn't have had to leave you dears waiting. I hope a longer than usual chapter is enough to get you guys to love me again. **

_**Kisses,**_

_**AntionetteEva**_


	15. Chishiki's Cavern of Wisdom Day Three

**Hope everyone is having a lovely day today. Wow, 15 chapters already? Next thing you know we'll be reading the sequel lol(if I make one :P). Sometimes I think I let on that I'm too happy, do I?**

**Hope: Yeah, its kinda scary...**

**Me: Shut up! Now I've turned my own creation against me, dammit!**

**Anyways I am debating whether to have another of my OCs come into play or not, Rigby doesn't have a love interest yet... Oh well, its not your problem.**

**"Whether you live to be 50 or 100 makes no difference, if you made no difference in the world.**"  
**― Jarod Kintz, _Great Listener Series Mute Women_**

**Find people who think like you and stick with them. Make only music you are passionate about. Work only with people you like and trust. Don't sign anything.**

**- Steve Albini**

**Onward to the story!**

* * *

**No one's POV**

* * *

"Hope! Wake up!" Mordecai yelled, shaking the smaller bird.

"Five more minutes," Hope mumbled in a daze.

"I will get you up for breakfast, Hope. Now I will count to three before I get you up."

"You and what army?" Hope scoffed.

"One."

"This bed is so comfy."

"Two."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Three." With that Mordecai pulled Hope off of the bed. Hope struggled to get out of her tangle of blankets and sheets.

"Help me, Mordecai!" Hope demanded.

"I think I'll watch you struggle." Mordecai chuckled.

Hope, who was obviously irate at her friend's antics, let loose a long stream of curse words, causing Mordecai to laugh even harder. After his laughter ceased, he helped Hope unravel herself from the absurd mass of blankets and to stand. Hope looked him dead in the eyes and said quite plainly,

"Thanks I guess. You're an asshole though, don't forget it."

Mordecai inclined his head and smirked. "I'm aware. Now I think you should get dressed and head down to breakfast, the queen and king has something to announce to us."

Mordecai left the room. Hope went to the closet that she had claimed with her first step into the extravagant room, and picked out a dress that was the prettiest and simplest of greens and flowed to the floor. This was something that Hope wouldn't get caught in if they were still at the park. Simply because it was too classy for her tastes and that it must had cost a fortune to create such an elegant dress. She smoothed down her feathers and set off to the grand dining room of the palace.

From what Hope had seen of the palace left her in awe. It had countless hallways, sitting rooms, libraries, bedrooms, and dining rooms. Each room had a different theme, one could be set in ocean blue and another in forest green. Every single room in the servant quarter of the palace housed up to ten people. It just seemed like everything was dream, when Hope was younger she dreamed of being whisked away from her hellish life to live in a castle and being treated like a princess who was pampered with only the finest of everyday luxuries. Looking back, she could see how foolish she was as a child; dreams don't come true. Well not in that dimension anyways.

Reaching the dining room, Hope curtsied in greeting to the royal family. They gave her a nod of acknowledgment in return. Hope sat between Kris and Pops and across from Mordecai. Kris and Skips were having chit chat about the palace decor. The king stood up from his chair at the head of the massive table.

"My guests, while you slept last night, my most trusted scribe found a lead to the knowledge of the Legend of Immortality. If he may rise to tell you of the journey you must go on, I will retain from speaking further." The king sat down once more.

A purple rabbit stood up. "It is an honor to meet you all." He did a gracious bow. "My name is Siren Odessa, I am the king's most trusted scribe. My findings that he mentioned have lead me to believe that the thing that you have been searching for is in the darkest corner of Summerbarrow."

Pops held up a hand.

"Yes, human?" Siren asked.

"Where exactly is the place that we are looking for?" Pops questioned.

"You need to travel for twelve hours straight to the east, you will come across a field of various flowers. Make note to only pick one, the-" Rigby cut Siren off.

"Why only one? Better yet, why pick flowers?" Rigby rolled his eyes.

Mordecai scoffed. "Shut it, man, he ain't gone talking!"

"As I was saying, only pick one, they will give you a power of sorts. Like let's say you pick a Lilac, you may get bravery or determination, I haven't fully worked it all out yet. There is one flower though that I highly recommend you stay away from; Oleander, considered one of the deadliest plants in Summerbarrow. It has poisoned many of of alchemists and gatherers." Siren explained to the group of merry misfits.

"So we are in Summerbarrow at this very moment?" Hope asked the scribe.

"Yes, Summerbarrow is the name of our country here." Siren confirmed.

Hope nodded her head in understanding. "So are you the only non spider person here?"

"No. Now back to the journey! After you choose a flower keep it on you at all times, or you will lose the attribute it gave you. After that you will soon come to a dark cave, only one person will be able to venture into the cave. If more are sent in, the first one to go into the cave will fall into a deep sleep which only one thing can awake them." Siren paused, expecting a question. "It is the blessing of an immortal. Of course if they have already had an immortal's blessing or are one they will be untouched by curse of the cave. Being as the immortals never venture out into Summerbarrow that far it will be very difficult to attain such a blessing. Now I suggest you set off now, the river's glow is at it's brightest as we speak." Siren sat back down.

The queen sighed. "We will be giving you the things you need to deal with the hardships of the expedition. There already is a carriage awaiting your command. It is filled with the food and water you will require to complete such a journey. We have had an outfit created for each of you. You are dismissed from breakfast, change and get on your way."

The band of park employees stood and retreated to their rooms to change for their adventure. They all met at the carriage to discuss matters that consisted of each of them.

"Any thought that Yang planned to blessed me and Mordecai so that we would be able to go into the cave?" Hope asked, raising her hand.

"Any thought that this is just a dream that we are all having?" Kris asked.

"The immortals are tricky. There are some who are psychic, they could had planned this when we were all born." Skips explained.

"Pops, put that down!" Benson snapped at Pops, who was throwing a bag of food into the air to catch it mere milliseconds later. Pops quickly obliged and put it back into the truck that sat on the back of the elegant black carriage.

"Whatever! Let's get this show on the rooooaaaddd!" Rigby screamed, stretching out road to make it sound as though a excited five year old had said it.

"Let's!" Everyone said in unison. Everyone proceeded to pile into the carriage that was being pulled by what seemed to be the product of a crazy night between a horse, ox, and spider. Its eyes gleamed with distrust.

**...**

**Twelve hours later**

**Hope's POV**

**...**

"Why do we have to pick flowers! They're so girly looking!" Rigby screamed in frustration, throwing his paws into the air.

"Rigby, they're flowers not girlfriends, you can at least pick one that looks nice and not complain." I huffed.

"Yeah, look to the bright side! They can't run away!" Skips said, causing everyone but Rigby to laugh.

"Whatever!" Rigby ripped up a random flower.

"Pops, do you have any idea what kinds of flowers these are?" Mordecai asked.

"Of course, Mordecai. The one you are holding is a rose." Pops stated.

"Mine?" Kris hesitantly asked.

"That, Kris, is a clover."

"What about this one?" Skips inquired.

"Child's play, its a dahlia, my good sir." Pops stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Benson sighed and picked up a buttercup. "I know what this is, Pops, so you don't have to tell me what it is."

Pops clapped excitedly. "Jolly good show, Benson!"

I laughed at Pops' child-like behavior. No matter how depressed I am, all he has to do is giggle and I burst into a fit of what I thought deranged scientists would sound like after telling their plan.

Pops turned to me, "Hope, why don't you have a flower?"

I shrugged. "Because I don't want to be the one that gets the carnivorous plant that will try to eat me."

"Silly Hope, there is no evil plants here, or none that I can see anyways." Pops said. "That one right there, " he pointed to a flower that had white petals, some sort of purple spikes, and a rather large tube thing, "is a passionflower, pick it."

I listened to him. "Is it poisonous?" I ask dropping it quickly.

"Perish the thought. It is edible." Pops giggled.

I hesitantly picked up the flower with my index finger and thumb. I trusted Pops, don't get me wrong, but even the most intelligent person on earth is wrong at least once in their predictions. I looked around to see everyone but Rigby had picked a flower and were placing it in one of the many pockets of their silky outfit.

"Rigby, where is your flower?" I asked.

"Flowers are for girls! And Rig-bone here is a man!" Rigby replied, flexing his nonexistent muscles.

I rolled my eyes. This was typical Rigby behavior on a good day.

"I'm not getting a flower before you even ask!" Rigby screamed at no one in particular.

"Rigby?" I asked, face palming.

"Yes?"

"Grow the fuck up!" I snapped.

"Stop talking!" Rigby shrieked in an immature way that only he could succeed in doing.

Kris stepped in between us. "Come on, guys. We are on an adventure, why should you two fight during half of it?"

Rigby and I made eye contact and marched to opposite sides of the field; Rigby going to the carriage and my going to the pond that was within site of the carriage.

I sat at the edge of the pond. It didn't glow like every other body of water that we'd come across so far, it actually was rather dark. As dark as I thought the water was, I couldn't helped but be unnerved by how calm the surface was. It looked like someone had shined black marble. It had a pulled to it that tugged at me, like temptation to get your deepest desire granted or your darkest fear to vanish. My body seemed to have a mind of it's own; one second I was sitting by the water's edge, the next I'm chin deep in the water. Mordecai walked over to the pond.

"Why are you swimming, Hope? We're about to leave and now you're wet. Not that way or anything; I mean how would I know if you were." Mordecai said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So I'm going to go back to our ride. Be out in five, 'kay?"

Still not having control over my body, I nod. "Of course, Mordecai." I say, slowly sinking deeper into the onyx water. Faster than I could say my own name, I was completely emerged in the water.

"Hope." A deep, honeyed male voice says. "Come forth, we have matters to discuss of the prophecy."

Suddenly I was out of the water and sitting in a simple, bright office. I was sitting on a white sofa, there was a plan mahogany desk sitting between me and a guy. He looked pretty ordinary. He had spiked up black hair, a black and white striped sweater, black skinny jeans, and white and green Vans.

"Yes, I look nothin' like an average immortal, do I?" He asked, winking at me.

"No, the other immortals look like they are the definition of classy and elegant. You look..." I left off, picking up a picture that sat on the corner of the desk. It was of whoever this man is, a woman who looked as though she was Cinderella, and a smiling toddler.

"I guess you're going to say goth, emo, punk, or just dark."

"I was thinking plain."

He rolled his yellow, catlike eyes. "Whatever. My name is Chris Heart. I am the immortal of love and fertility, Kenyangi told me all about the prophecy and how you are supposedly going to save the world by falling in love with your 'prince'. I don't believe any of it, but Mrs. Boss Lady must have."

"Mrs. Boss Lady?" I asked, confusion showing on my face.

"Fate." He stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "In the cave, if the prophecy is true that is, you have to save the others from Scar."

"Whose Scar?"

"Scar is Kenyangi's brother, they never saw quite eye-to-eye, it's sad really. Scar is the brother that Kenyangi turned immortal when they were younger, causing her to be thrown from her village as a youngster. I'm here to warn you of what is to happen."

"What is going to happen?" I huffed in annoyance. These immortals know how to mess with your head, making you think that you can save people.

"Well to start off, you're going to take a trip."

"Where? Back to the park? Home?"

Chris gave off what sounded like a mixture of a bitter laugh and a scoff. "Really you're still thinking that you can go home? Honey, if you could go home, why don't you leave now?"

I looked to the white tile floor, "I can't."

"Exactly. Our time is up," Chris' face erupted with an evil smirk. "Have a nice run, Jamie."

I was back in the cold, dark water; swimming towards the surface. I looked around, everything was the same except on thing. I was filled with bitter anger. Not because Chris knew what was going to happen and didn't fully tell me, but because they fucking left me out here!

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Yes I made them leave Hope, I'm just that evil :3. There will be a good reason though. I'm trying to keep it interesting, is it working? Just wondering, has anyone played The Walking Dead(video game, if you didn't read 'played')? I just finished it, I was broken and the ending left me wondering what would happen to Clementine. If you haven't played/finished the game, I highly recommend you play/finish it.**


	16. Chishiki's Cavern of Wisdom Day Four

**Wow. Just wow. In just one week, Stuck in the Park has been added to three people's favorites and has been followed. Thank you, it means a lot to know that people like this story.**

**Cutie Kyuubi,**  
**I wouldn't spoil it for you anyways lol, I hate it when people give spoilers about the game/movie/book. Just stops me from wanting to finish it. But I'll tell you now, prepare because the fifth episode is BADASS.**

**Alex-Kurotani,**  
**I freaking agree! I personally think the first season of the video game had a better plot than the TV show's. Granted the first episode kind of bored me, but I thought with every new chapter, the game got better. And thank you! I'm actually starting to run low on ideas for new chapter, so I am praying to the writing gods to invest in me some ideas.**

**"Religion has convinced people that there's an invisible man ... living in the sky. Who watches everything you do every minute of every day. And the invisible man has a list of ten specific things he doesn't want you to do. And if you do any of these things, he will send you to a special place, of burning and fire and smoke and torture and anguish for you to live forever, and suffer, and suffer, and burn, and scream, until the end of time. But he loves you. He loves you. He loves you and he needs money."**  
**― George Carlin**

**"Books are a uniquely portable magic."**  
**― Stephen King, _On Writing_**

**Just throwing it out there, I feel like y'all should know (you guys have supported me so far with everything), I have went a whole month without self-harm. Not sure if you care, but I'm pretty damn proud of myself! If any of you guys are battling with issues like I'm currently up against, seek help. Even if you don't care that you're hurting, I can guarantee you that someone somewhere cares. Hell, if you truly feel you're alone, I care. If you feel the need, PM me, it's up to you. Think I've dilly dallied long enough.**

* * *

**Hope's POV**

* * *

_I sat beside a riverbed, twirling a string of hair around my finger. The river wasn't glowing blue or any other seemingly ridiculous color, it was just a clear stream._

_"Oh, Hope, come and find me!" A familiar, angelic voice sang of in the distance. I couldn't quite pinpoint where I'd heard the voice before, but I could tell that it held a meaning to it._

_"No, Hope, don't follow her; follow me, I can teach you how to be forever young!" A dark, mysterious voice insisted. "She is a stick in the mud anyways, she will spoil our fun with her pestering."_

_I got to my feet slowly and looked to the trees surrounding me, hoping to find who the voices belonged to. The trees seemed inviting, as though they alone could shelter me from what was to come from the voices._

_"Child, do not listen to his bittersweet blasphemy, he would sooner strike you down than see you flourish to your full potential. Come to a place where you do not have to face your fears, you may keep them locked away from your mind and life. Join me in the safe haven of the woods." The angelic voice claimed, becoming stronger._

_I could feel some sort of light feeling in my being as I took a step towards the angelic voice._

_"Do you believe her? Don't you remember that voice? The pain it brought throughout your life? How your it promised to protect you in your darkest moments, only for it to vanish in your time of need? Hope, I can promise you that if you trust me I can keep you and your friends safe, if you allow me to. There is a simple price to insure my protection."_

_I looked back to see a man stepping out of the trees. He had on black robes that seemed to be the kinds that a priest or monk would wear, blonde hair that settled on his shoulders, a heart shaped face, a strong nose, full lips, blue-gray eyes, and pale skin._

_"What is that price? Why should I even trust you, I don't even know either of your names?" I spat._

_"When you come to the cave that holds what you seek, take the staff off of the alter and put it outside of the cave. And why shouldn't you trust me? I could take you home to Ray and Paige; I could make all adore you and make them not wish to leave. And my name is Maric Lithis and the other person that is trying to get your attention is going to stay unnamed for your benefit, her name is familiar to all of us but to you, it will hold meaning." Maric explained, running a hand through his hair._

_"If you must not know my name for your own well-being, I shall go by Ivy. Hope, try to remember my voice. Remember what it means to you and Paige. Even if you remember and are furious, don't trust him! He is the essence of evil in Summerbarrow, he has lead countless innocents to their death with his trickery and lies. He will trick you just as he has done to the others. Come to me, I can protect even in my absence of this world and the others." Ivy pleaded, panic evident in her voice._

_"I just want to get to the others and get out of here, go back to the Park where I can pretend to live a normal life." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest in a rebellious manner._

_"Sorry to tell you, chickadee, but your stuck here until you can finish the task of an immortal. It don't have to be Chishiki, it could be any immortal such as me or Ivy." Maric said, staring into the forest with a deadly gaze as though he were trying to scare Ivy off._

_"Where are we?" I asked, changing the subject._

_"We are in your dreams, it's the only way that we can communicate with each other. But our time is coming to an end, think of what I have told you, act on it. If you fail my task I will send you back to the Park; if you complete it however I shall send you home, with the other bird." Maric winked and threw something at me._

I woke up, looking around for Ivy or Maric. 'I'm never going to talk to another immortal again when we get back to the park.' I thought, chuckling at the irony of it. They were the only way I had of returning home, yet I'd simply stay at the Park for a moment of silence. I eventually just fell asleep after yelling at the air as though everyone were there to take my bitching. I wasn't fully talking to no one, there was echoes... My stomach grumbled, bringing me out of my thoughts. I stood up, brushing of the petals that had somehow attached their selves to my yellow silk tank top, I set off going towards the eastern corner of Summerbarrow. After a few minutes, I came across a older black horse who was struggling with the task of pulling a cart up a hill.

"Pardon me, madam, but could you possibly be of assistance here?" He asked, grunting at the weight of the cart.

I quickly scurried beside him and helped him pull the ridiculously heavy cart up the hill. "There you go." I go to take my leave when he stops me.

"Please let me at least carry you to the nearest inn." He offered.

"Are you sure, I mean you are carrying quite the load."

"Perish the thought, if it'd been a burden, would I had offered."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." I clambered on to the cart to sit on a chair that was on it. "If I may ask, why do you have such a quantity of items."

"Ma'am, are you aware of who I am?"

I shook my head.

"I'm Blade Griefdawn, I'm a well-known trader around the northern villages. We have a while to go before we reach anywhere, mind if I tell you a bit about myself?"

"Not the slightest."

"Well you see, I was a daring adventurer back in the day; being from the most dangerous village around, Knightsflite, it was a second nature with the blade. One day when I was out hunting, I came across an injured doe. Feeling sorry for her, I drug her home with hope that she would regain her health and simply be on her way; that wasn't the case. While she was recovering, I got to know her and eventually I developed feelings for her. Her name strangely was, all jokes aside, Precious Desire. I simply called her Precious. After she recovered, I asked her to stay, she accepted and as fate would have it, three months later we were saying our vows."

"Are you two still together?"

Blade looked to his hooves. "Sadly no; twenty years ago, a powerful immortal ran through here, slaying people left and right. Precious was one of his many victims."

"What was his name?"

"I do believe it was the cursed Scar Lathus, brother of the heavenly immortal Kenyangi. He was a real piece of work, spouting his dark magic around in everyone's face like they had to know what he was capable of." Blade shook his head and looked to the roof of the cavern, "I'd do anything just to hear her voice telling me that she is okay and not paining herself over vengeance."

I looked at Blade, feeling sorry for the man that I'd just met; he had lost his wife to the brother of someone he practically worshiped. "You have my condolences for you wife. I'm sure you're aware that however you feel, there are others who have the same pain you have or worse. And a task I must do in order to return home is to end his reign of terror, I hope you will find peace in his death for I most certainly won't."

He smiled, uncovering that he didn't possess a single tooth in his mouth. "I thank you for the sincerity in your words and for giving me hope..."

"Did I offend?"

"Can't say that I know your name, might I ask it?"

"Hope Jamie."

Blade's eyes brighten at the sound of my name. "So you are the mortal that the heavenly Kenyangi has taken under her wing. You are truly blessed to be protected by such a glorious woman, I assume that the reason you are trying to get to the nearest place with people is because you are going to look for your companions?"

"Yes, I was talking to a unfamiliar immortal and they set off without me, they probably think that I ran off in fear or found a way back to my realm." I sighed.

"Let me give you a bit of advice, Hope. When you're young, you wish for things that you think and claim are the better things in life than other desires, yet you usually don't need the things you want. There have been many times that you desired for adventures and risks, yet you had a life that many people wished to have your quiet life and simple luxuries. Now that you have a exciting life and a place in the world, you long to be back at the life you once had; all you need to truly be joyful in life is a roof over your head, some food every now and again, friends, and simple pleasures to enjoy. A simple beggar can sleep soundly in harsh weather, knowing that he has earned a meal speaking of his unfortunate life and deeds. Do you understand?"

"Sorta. I know that you're speaking of finding happiness in the various things in life. But what do I do if your brain says one thing yet your heart says another?"

Blade shook his head, his black mane waving in the wind. "Which do you want to listen to?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The Park employees were still sitting outside the cave in the carriage, waiting to see if Hope would show up; they had arrived sometime during the night.

Benson looked to the floor. "Guys, I don't think Hope is coming; Mordecai, you even said that she was by the pond then poof, she was gone. If she was with us, she's gone now."

"She is coming!" Kris snapped in her defense.

"Yeah, she probably just got lost." Mordecai chimed in.

"That's not the case." Pops stated.

"What do you mean Pops?" Benson asked, turning to Pops.

"I saw her at the pond, I turned my head, and she was gone. I think she was with an immortal; that's why we couldn't find any trace of her." Pops explained.

"And now you are saying something? Pops, we could of found her by now! She could be hurt or lost o-" Mordecai was cut off by Rigby.

"Why do you even care? She is the one that got us thrown into this mess with immortals!" Rigby screamed, making Mordecai blush.

"I do- She is a good friend!" Mordecai snapped, turning a deeper shade of red.

"You two, be quiet or you're fired! We need to think of a plan; Hope is a smart girl, she can think of a way to get here." Benson yelled.

"Okay." They muttered in unison.

"So if I remember correctly, anyone who has the blessing of an immortal or an immortal can pass through the cave and not be affected by the spell." Skips said.

"Right, and we know that Mordecai and Hope had the blessing, and Skips is an immortal, so that is three people who can pass through and not fall asleep." Kris stated with a smile.

"But only two of them are here." Rigby pointed out, poking the purple couch beside Kris.

Kris frowned. "Thanks for making me feel like an idiot! But Mordecai, Skips, and someone else can enter and be fine; however, if lets say Benson ran in after the three, the mortal will fall asleep and need a blessing."

Everyone let out a desperate sigh. Rigby and Mordecai looked out the window. They immediately jumped up and ran out of the carriage, screaming something about immortals. Everyone followed the loud men as they ran up to the one and only Kenyangi.

"I would exchange pleasantries, but I would rather do them away from this cave." Kenyangi sputtered.

"I sense you're here because in the depths of it lies evil." Skips claimed.

Kenyangi nodded. "The spider king has you all pulled and trapped in his web! I don't know how it happened, the prophecy spoke of a raven who unites a nation that will rule under the immortals, not divide it. I suspect that the darkness descending upon the land is the doing of the evil that dwells inside. I could do one thing but it is very dangerous to Mordecai and Hope."

"Wait! Why is it dangerous to me and Hope?" Mordecai demanded.

"When I gave you my blessing I didn't think about the evil being inside the cave, I only thought of the prophecy being fulfilled; I believe I have doomed not only this world but all of them. Even if Hope was here you'd need a wizard to complete the ritual! I have failed as a guardian of immortality and the immortal of beauty, I do not deserve to live in this haven or possess the knowledge of arcane arts."

Skips skipped up to Kenyangi, who was freaking out over things that she didn't prevent, and grabbed her shoulders. "Kenyangi, calm down! If you get too wound up, you'll lose it, and I think that with every single obstacle we face, we don't need you destroying the immortal realm in a fit of anger or depression. You are a guardian of immortality, as we all are here in this realm, even the smallest deed you complete leads us further down the road as a world of peace and purpose. Even the things that end badly have positive outcomes."

"But you do not understand what will happen!" Kenyangi snapped. "I lost connection with Hope, I can't tell where or how she is. She could be trapped in the cave as we speak, or in danger, and since our connection has been severed I wouldn't be able to know and save her."

"What does it matter if she is dead, you make it sound like it is the end of the world!" Rigby pointed out.

"It could very well be the end of the worlds and realms. If Hope's world is destroyed, all of the worlds shall quickly crumble to no more than ashes of it's former self. Have any of you ever wondered why she was plucked from her world to be thrown into your disastrous world?" Kenyangi explained, pulling at her white hair.

"I have; however, I figured it has to do with whoever Fate is and the other immortals." Kris said, looking to the ground as though she expected to be criticized by her fellow employees.

"That it does." Skips confirmed, looking to the mouth of the cave.

"What is the evil that is in the cave?" Pops asked.

"I would prefer to not say, for it is painful to bring up. I will tell you what you must do in order to defeat it however." Kenyangi said hesitantly.

"But we need to know what it is!" Rigby pressed.

"I would rather not." Kenyangi stated.

"We need to know!" Rigby pressed further.

"Dude, knock it off before she decides to not help us!" Mordecai yelled in irritation.

"It is fine; he is who he is. I can not blame him for that. My advice for the cave is to wait for Hope, you will have a greater chance of victory that way. And do not accept anything he has to offer, he is known for his trickery." Kenyangi sighed. "If I could help you, I would leap at the chance; however, it is not my duty to assist you in your task, I can only warn you of what is to come. The evil inside was not always as it is, once it was a caring, loving person who would rather had died than do wrong."

"Is there any way that you could make Hope appear in your cloud of dust and sparkles?" Rigby asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Rigby stop with the obvious sarcasm and insults, we are lucky that we have her on our side." Kris spat.

"Yeah, she could be like the other immortals, not you Skips, but she could be uncaring and use us for her personal source of amusement." Benson added.

"Well it's not my fault that Hope was stupid enough to get herself lost and caught up with the all the immortals' attention. If she had just stayed in her world, we wouldn't be here!" Rigby hissed.

Kris growled. "And I wouldn't be here! I'd be stuck in that book!"

"Kris, calm down." Skips soothed. "We need to be with each other, not against one another."

"Skips is right, of course he is right. Rigby treat your fellow employees with respect, the immortals as well, they deserve it!" Benson huffed in annoyance at Rigby's childishness.

Kenyangi began summoning a blood red chest that had green writing on it. As it formed, the ground began to shake. When the shaking ceased, Kenyangi told them what must -with or without Hope- be done.

* * *

**HOPE'S POV**

"Thanks for the ride!" I called to Blade as he rode away from the inn.

"It was an honor!" He called back.

Blade had dropped me off at The Goddess and the Prayer alehouse with a light pack of food and a handful of silver pieces after a heartfelt good-bye and a promise of a prayer of safe travels.

I put the silver pieces in my side pocket and pulled the pack of food over my shoulder and briskly walked into the establishment before me. It was a clean, bright bar with several tables and stools, a bard that was playing a lute with ease, and an altar to somebody that they probably worshiped as a god or goddess. I went up to the bartender with questions.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked.

"Yes?" A purple deer inquired.

"I have some questions I was wanting answers for, could you help me?"

"I suppose, as long as they isn't some personal questions like my sexuality or what color my under clothes are." She snapped.

"Eww... Okay. Um that was awkward. Who is the altar for?"

She scoffed. "The immortal Kenyangi and her husband."

"Who is her husband?"

"Storm."

"Just 'Storm'?"

"Listen, as much as I'd love to answer the questions of an idiotic moron, I have work to do. If you still want your answers ask her." She spat, pointing to a cloaked woman in the corner.

"Sorry to bother you!" I hissed venomously, causing the deer's eyes to narrow.

I walked to the hooded woman and took the seat beside her.

"You have questions." She stated, her voice oddly familiar.

"I do." I confirmed. "They might be bothersome. Will you answer them?"

She nodded. "I have dealt with far worse, believe me."

"Why do you worship the immortals?" I questioned.

"They are the only god-like figures in this world we have. The god of the other worlds overlooked this one and left it to stand alone. When the immortals showed up, they took control of everything that we didn't have power to command. They protect us, answer our prayers, and allow us to live as long as we like; isn't that what gods are suppose to do?" She said.

"Why do you just worship the immortal Kenyangi and her husband? Why not the others?"

"There are many immortals; too many to acknowledge. Why must we worship them all? Each immortal stands for a virtue; we worship the ones we deem important."

"Why is Kenyangi so important though? She seems just as the rest seem. Why do you dance to the tune, why not sing along?"

She chuckled. "Kenyangi saved many lives when Scar attacked, she did away with her own kin in order to allow her and the other immortals' worshipers to remain alive. Many bow to her command because she and Storm were the only immortals to actually save a life during the battle between Scar and the immortals. The other immortals struck down their own in the attempt at ending Scar's life. Kenyangi and her husband were forbidden to revive and heal the other immortals' worshipers."

I was shocked, nobody had told me it was a war that caused all of the hate towards Scar or love to Kenyangi. "Did they listen?"

"Sadly, only Kenyangi listened; Storm went against Fate and Tiānshǐ and healed a handful of Scar's followers and Scar. Th-"

"Who is Tiānshǐ?"

"The immortal of purity. As I was saying, Storm believed that none of his followers or Scar himself were purely evil and twisted, he thought that they were mislead and if he could heal them they could be convinced that they were in the wrong. He," She took a deep drink of her ale, "was wrong; terribly wrong. Scar thanked him and gave him a necklace, the necklace that Storm was buried with, and offered him a place at his side when he won the war. Storm refused and bid Scar farewell and luck. He did not know that Tiānshǐ had witnessed this display of kindness and was furious. The day before the war was won, on this very land to be exact, Tiānshǐ called Storm forward and told the other immortals, including Kenyangi and Scar, how he went against their word." She explained.

I gasped. "Did they take away his immortality?"

"If only Tiānshǐ were that kind. She had Kenyangi, his beloved wife, strike him down. Kenyangi was with child at that time, she lost it not soon after the world was at peace. Kenyangi didn't fight for the rest of the battle, all she was able to do was weep for her husband's death and fear for her brother's life. It's said that Scar was going to surrender in honor of Storm saving his life; however, when he saw his savior's blood hit the ground, he waged the war further by binding his life to Tiānshǐ's. Kenyangi stepped in at a second before the final blow, that was to be delivered by none less than Tiānshǐ, she bound Tiānshǐ to her husband's necklace and her brother to the cave. She said she did it because there was already so much death had already been seen, I believe otherwise."

I was in awe, not only were there bad immortals, but there was an immortal that was brave enough to go against his friends and leaders that saved his enemies. He didn't desire for a reward, only for them to do the right thing; he didn't deserve to be killed for his actions, he deserves worship and life. "What do you believe?"

"I believe Kenyangi bound Tiānshǐ to her husband's necklace as a punishment, for however long her husband lay in the ground, Tiānshǐ is laying along side with him. And she feared that she would lose her only living kin if she had not bound him to the cave, I believe she did not punish her brother but allowed him to rest away from the other immortals' cold, bitter gaze."

"A lovely legend, thank you."

"It's my job. Now I ask you, what will you do now that you know of the immortal war? Will you free Scar and reunite him with Kenyangi, or will you slay him and Tiānshǐ in a single blow?"

I sighed sadly. "Now that I know the truth, I do not wish his death to happen. I do not know a way to return to the Park or my world without his end playing a major role."

She looked at me, her hood hiding everything but her piercing yellow eyes. "It's easy, Avian, rewrite your fate, do not follow the path set for you; spin your own tale. I must take my leave now. Goodbye, Hope, may Kenyangi and Storm guide you." With that she left the inn, leaving me in my confused thoughts. I got up and paid for my drink and started the long trek towards Scar's prison, unsure of what will happen when the time comes.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I HAD TO SEND IT OFF TO GET FIXED! I understand if I lost some readers during my absence, I deserve it for not trying harder to find ways to post a new chapter. Thank you, those who stayed faithful! So I ask you what do you think Hope will do when the time comes to face Scar and what did you think of the war of the immortals? I wrote that during my absence, so I wouldn't be completely behind. Expect an update soon -within a few days. I wrote the longest chapter I've ever wrote as an apology.**

**Kisses,  
_AntionetteEva_**


	17. LETTER OF GRATITUDE TO READERS

**Sorry to inform that this is not an actual chapter, but I believe I owe it to my readers to express my gratitude to them.**

**Alex-Kurotani,**  
**Thank you for your kind words, I appreciate them. :) I hope you've been having a good summer (if you are in summer that is). I just noticed that out of all the time we've been friends on Facebook, I've never messaged you... Sorry, I haven't even been on in like weeks. Hope you enjoy what is to come in the story and this chapter, I feel that the last one was a bit rushed...**

**SongOfPeace16,  
I'm sorry that you feel that I have been copying your work. I read your story and I must say, it is quite good and entertaining. However, I hate to tell you that my story was published before yours; though only a day before yours was published, still before. And I must say that it was quite rude for you to accuse that I would simply steal your work without proof of me doing so. Many fanfics share plots and character names. Both of our characters' names being Hope was a simple coincidence and nothing more. And our stories have similar parts means nothing to me, many young authors share thoughts and ideas. Perhaps you should investigate instead of rushing to accuse. I was hoping to keep this short and sweet but I'm just giving you advice, if you feel that someone is stealing from you in any form, confront them in private and if you feel that they are lying to you, investigate. Don't criticize them for sharing a few similar details in their story that yours has, if anything tell them in a PM not a review, it can cause embarrassment and for their story to lose readers. That is all, and I invite you-with open arms-to read the rest of the story as I write it.**

_**PERSONAL LETTER TO READERS BELOW:**_**  
Dears,  
I hope you enjoy the next chapter and have the ones before that one. You** **guys keep me going with the story. Every time I feel like nobody is reading or even likes this story, I get a new review, follower, or someone adds this story to their favorites. Some of you have been with me since the beginning or have recently joined me in this, as some of you put it, amazing story. One of you even went as far as to ask me to never end this story. As honored as I am that you this way, know that all stories must come to an end; even this one sadly. I don't plan on ending it anytime soon, but sooner or later you're going to be reading the aftermath, not a day of Hope's 'regular' life or of Hope and Kris' failed attempts at crashing a date. I happy you like it and hope you'll support me to the end *COUGH* and help me bury a body someday *COUGH*.  
**

**"Let my worship be within the heart that rejoices, **  
**for behold, all acts of love and pleasure are my rituals.**  
**Therefore, let there be beauty and strength, **  
**power and compassion, honor and humility, **  
**mirth and reverence within you." **  
** ― Doreen Valiente, _ Charge of the Goddess _**

**"I would rather have a mind opened by wonder than one closed by belief." **  
**— Gerry Spencer**

**War. Rape. Murder. Poverty. Equal rights for gays. Guess which one the Southern Baptist Convention is protesting?  
~_The Value of Families_**


	18. Day 5 in Chishiki's Cavern of Wisdom

**New chapter *Writer Mode Activate* Woot Woot. BTW I changed the summary a bit. Please don't hate.**

**Alex-Kurotani,  
That sounds freaking amazing lol XD. Sadly I'm not allowed to dye my hair anymore *crying sad face*. That's good. And I can't wait to write a chapter ;)... please don't report me XD.  
**

**Tessera,  
Thanks lol. I plan to keep writing this story for a while. And as for the other immortals; I figured that Skips had to learn to be immortal somewhere. Hope you enjoy this and future chapters.**

**People fear what they do not understand.  
-Unknown**

**Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it.****  
-Confucius **

**I have feelings too. I am still human. All I want is to be loved, for myself and for my talent.**  
**-Marilyn Monroe **

**Strength was the virtue of paganism; obedience is the virtue of Christianity.**  
**-David Hare **

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

* * *

Egon was pressed into the corner of the alleyway by some unknown force. He had been walking alone, despite his mother's protests, to go to his wife and child's grave when suddently he was pushed into the dark alley. He couldn't see anyone or thing besides the wooden cart that now blocked the only exit .

A cloud a white smoke and glitter sprung up from the disgusting stone floor. Within seconds it faded, leaving the well-known immortal Kenyangi.

"Spider prince, we must speak immediately. You are aware that your father sent the outlanders to their possible demise, correct?" Kenyangi asked, her eyes glowing as bright as the river.

Egon regained his normal relaxed atmosphere when he saw that it was just Kenyangi, not some other immortal. Would he ever admit that Kenyangi was the only one that did not frighten him? No, he was a prince, he needed to seem fearless for his subjects and ancestors. "I will admit it was a thought. My father has my support, he has made grave sacrifices before yet the kingdom still stands today."

Kenyangi sighed. "Do you know what will happen if they die?"

Egon shrugged. "No. Enlighten me, do they get a funeral? Bound in the cave with Scar?"

"Do you believe in destiny or, as you once put it, Fate's predictions?"

Egon laughed bitterly. "Fate is just another immortal that rules over my father. Why should I believe what she believes will happen? She could very well be pulling the stings in her favor or we could all just be puppets that she uses to amuse the other immortals. The raven and the blue jay, for instance, I could practically smell a love spell or was it a tragic ending? I can never remember."

"The prophecy of the realms rests in the hands of the raven and her company. We all are just a piece in the puzzle of life, she will need all the help she can get to unravel the future in store for us all, including your beloved Summerbarrow." Kenyangi stated.

Egon scoffed. "My kingdom has been through worse, I swear."

"Truly? Then how is it still standing?"

"Goddess, you are dancing on my last nerve and I believe you have overstayed your welcome."

"I will take my leave then, my prince. Just think of what I've said." Kenyangi pivoted and summoned her glittery cloud. "If you so not wish to do it for your kingdom, do it for the wife and child you lost when Scar attacked. If you do not align yourself with the immortals, Summerbarrow shall perish. Would they want that?" Kenyangi stepped into the cloud, leaving the young prince to weigh out his options.

"Why must the immortals meddle in the affairs of the Summerbarrowians?" Egon cried out, sinking to the ground and letting his thoughts torment him to what he thought was the brink of insanity.

* * *

The river's glow lit the path in front of Hope. Hope hadn't slept a wink that night, she was up thinking about how to deal with Scar and not upset Kenyangi.

_'Kenyangi has been my protector since I was sucked into this realm, if not before that, I at least owe it to her to not slay her only living brother.'_ Hope thought, continuing on her way. Hope was drained after walking for the whole night, taking a break once in her journey to snack on stale bread and some walnuts. Her eyes were glazed, her mind hazy, her feet sore, and her feathers dull.

She saw a black carriage off in the distance and dashed to it, happiness softening her tired features. "Guys! I found you guys; are you okay?"

Kenyangi appeared in her cloud of glitter in front of Hope as she reached an empty carriage. Kenyangi held a hand out to Hope, beckoning her closer. "You're late." She stated apathetically.

"Yang, please tell me what I have to do to keep the peace between the immortals!" Hope pleaded, distress etched into her face.

Kenyangi looked at Hope, eyes full of pain. "Hope, there is no way to keep the peace that I know of. You can either free Scar or you may end his suffering. Just know that whatever path you decide to follow, most of the immortals will stand by your side til the end."

Hope's bewitching purple eyes started to water, making Kenyangi wish that she could offer the chosen one comforting words. "Yang, please you must help me! I don't want to hold the power of life and death in my hands, I want everyone to be free and not be at war with each other or their inner demons. What if I accidentally kill Kris or Mordecai o- or Pops? I couldn't live with myself!"

"Hope, you must be strong. I know that you will do what you deem the right thing; otherwise, I wouldn't be here to encourage you. If you back out now, many will be sentenced to death as a reaction to your cowardly deed. If you do spare my brot- Scar, the others, Chishiki and Fate, will hunt him into oblivion. If you end him, this realm will be cleansed of the possibility of the pain and damage he could cause free. I will stay your guardian and adviser no matter what choice you make." Kenyangi grabbed Hope's right hand. "Let's finish what I should had done twenty years ago."

Kenyangi guided Hope through the cave's barrier and into the depths of the cave where she had sent Hope's friends after giving them all a similar blessing to the one that she had given Hope and Mordecai on their first day in the realm that she called home.

Kenyangi personally thought that the fact that Hope was drug into the mess with the prophecy was idiotic, Hope wasn't even ready save anything or one, she needed to mend her relationship with her friend and sister. She had doubts that Hope wasn't going to make the right choice when it came to Scar and his followers; she had a good head on her shoulders but she had proved multiple times that her desire to return to her world could and would cloud her judgement when the stakes were at their highest. Hope stopped suddenly and pulled out a dying flower from her pocket.

"What does this stand for? The spider king said that each flower had a way of giving us a, let's say, power-up." Hope asked, picking at the bright orange petals.

Kenyangi gave a slight grin and a light chuckle. "It doesn't allow you to back out of your task. If you were to attempt to run out of the barrier, the flower would create a chain reaction that would cause the barrier to teleport deeper in the cave than were you turned back at. Seems Fate has her doubts about you and the prophecy."

Hope did a crude snort. "I can't really blame her, I don't even want to be the child of the prophecy. I don't even have a choice; otherwise, I'd be at my motel room right now."

Kenyangi pulled Hope's hand towards the lighter part of the cave. "I'm aware. You were chosen for a reason, remember that. He is through there, I will stay hidden in the shadows of the doorway in case you need me. Only if you fear for your life, and your life alone, are for you to call for me."

Hope nodded. "Do I have to... kill him?"

"Only you can decide that; regardless of what you choose, I will continue to watch over you."

Kenyangi released Hope's hand from her gentle grip. Hope hesitantly walked into the large untidy, candlelit room away from Kenyangi's comforting presence. Upon entering the room, Hope could tell that whatever this room was it was important to the inhabitants of the stone prison. It had many bookshelves filled with ancient books and tables covered in faded scrolls. Hope went and examined a scroll that had found its way under the table. Hope folded it and stuck it in her pocket just as a hooded man emerged from behind a bookshelf, holding a flaming staff.

"State your purpose of defiling the palace of Scar and his pure followers with your unworthy eyes." He demanded, shaking the staff at Hope.

"I was told to discover the legend of immortality by the immortal Chishiki and pointed here by spider king's scribe. My friends were already sent into here without me." Hope said, shrinking away from the flames.

"So you are the one of the prophecy we've learned so much about. The one who led a tortured life and was sent to other worlds to be shown that life is worth living and that she deserves to be cherished and wanted. I must say, I figured you would taller or I expected that your existence was simple rubbish. And your friends? They have already be sent to Maric." He said, shrugging.

"Maric? As in Maric Lithis? Can I be taken to him as well?" Hope questioned, her already bewitching purple eyes becoming more alluring as giddiness flooded them.

"Who do you know his name, bird?" He barked.

"That was harsh! I spoke to him and Ivy in my dreams while I slept." Hope explained.

"I... suppose it couldn't hurt. If you become unbearable, I will burn you to a crisp!" He threatened.

The hooded man led Hope through countless tunnels until they came into a place that seemed to be an arena. He had Hope to step onto the platform that was in the center of the arena floor. As she stepped onto it, it rose seventeen feet into the air.

The hooded man chuckled. "Whichever side wins the battle, wins the rights to the bird."

"I'M NOT SOME PRIZE!" Hope shrieked in anger.

Below the floating platform, two gates opened, allowing Hope's party and another team to flood into the battlefront. A wall of weapons rose from the middle of the arena floor.

"The Park workers, as the prize's companions, will get first choice of weaponry." He boomed.

Kris was fidgeting nervously in her spot. Kris wasn't one for violence nor had she ever used a bow, sword, staff, or dagger. _'Maybe I could get out of this...'_ She thought to herself.

"Now you have a minute to choose; GO!"

_'Or maybe not!' _Kris shuddered.

Mordecai, Benson, and Rigby chose a sword and a round shield as their offense and defense. Skips chose a glowing gauntlet that had a enchantment craved into it. Pops and Kris chose magical staffs. They then took their positions; swords in front, unarmed on the side, and ranged weapons in the back.

"Now, followers of Scar, decide your weapons!"

They all chose daggers and a shield, and lined up beside one another.

The hooded man started telling them the rules of the match.

**HOPE'S POV (Getting tired of writing in 3rd person t(-.-)t**)

* * *

As the man told them the rules, I started whispering Kenyangi's name over and over, hoping for her to appear and knock them out.

"Stop." Kenyangi whispered in my mind. "If they know I am here, you all will be slain. I will conjure up something you can use to defend your friends. But with every use you must pay a price."

_'What is the price?'_ I mentally sighed.

"You shall see. Behind you there is a magic hunting bow and a quiver of dragon-bone arrows. These are the most effective against Scar's minions. Good luck." Kenyangi wished.

As she finished the fight had started, seeing that the hooded man was absorbed into the match, I grabbed the bow and notched an arrow and waited for an opening.

I could see Mordecai and Benson slashing at their opponents, hitting their shields or their swords. As one went to strike Benson down as he dropped his shield, I released the arrow. The man gurgled and fell, dropping his dagger and shield when the arrow embedded itself into his neck. Benson picked up his shield and bashed it into the attacker's ribs, stunning him. Mordecai then proceeded to use the hilt of his sword to knocked her out by hitting her in the head with it.

I notched another arrow and turned to Kris and Pops, knowing that they were not one for fighting. Just as I was about to let the arrow fly, Kris' staff shot a bolt of lightning out of the tip and at a woman that was swinging at Pops. The woman fell to the ground, shaking profusely while gripping her twin blades. Since she was _shaking_ and _holding_ her blades, she left deep gashes in various places on her body. Seeing the girl suffer, Kris sent another bolt at her. The sickening smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Pops was sent green balls of healing magick at Skips and Rigby, who were back-to-back, taking on four enemies. I turned on my heel and sent a arrow into one of the bad guy's backs that were too close for my liking to Rigby's side. Skips slammed his gauntlet into the ground and caused the last of his enemies to the ground in a fit of pain.

"Argh!" Mordecai cried painfully.

I spun around to see Mordecai on the ground holding his side, which was oozing blood, and the hooded man standing over him with a great-sword held above his head, preparing to strike the killing blow.

"Hope, do something!" Rigby begged, running at the final and most worthy opponent.

Everything was in slow motion. With every second the blade came closer and closer towards Mordecai's chest. By pure instinct, I notched an arrow and sent it flying towards the man's head. With a _crack_, the arrow went into the man's temple, for a moment he was frozen, then he fell and went still.

The hooded man turned to me. "I see you are loyal to your allies. You have proven yourself worthy of meeting Maric, the God Scar's most dedicated follower." He then muttered some ancient language. The corpses of the vanquished foes turned to dust and the minor injuries my friends had received vanished.

"So everything that just happened wasn't real!" Rigby stated angrily.

"Pretty much." The hooded man chirped.

"Wow. Just. Wow" Kris breathed, clutching her weapon to her chest. "I thought we were going to die, and it turns out to be just a test? This is bull!"

"I know right? I don't want to live on this planet anymore." I mutter.

The hooded man let the platform sink to the ground and put us in a line.

"I don't want any of you touching anything, clear?" He said.

We all nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! I'M NEVER ON TIME ANYMORE! Coincidence? I think not! Well, to tell you guys the truth I'm in a rough spot. I just started high school in a new town, so I have like no friends. Also guests, readers, or people who simply skim the chapters, drop a review. I don't care if it is simply telling me who your day was, drop it. Reviews are motivation to me. **

_**Kisses,  
AntionetteEva**_


End file.
